


Nautiscarader's The Dragon Prince prompts

by nautiscarader



Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: Accidental progress of science as a kink, Aged-Up Character(s), Aphrodisiacs, Blow Jobs, Dancing, Established Relationship, F/M, Facial, Facials, Pranking, Public Sex, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sex Pollen, accidental hand holding, apparently that's not a kink ao3 recognises, blowjob, that's even kinkier, very kinky, well that didn't take long
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-20
Updated: 2019-07-09
Packaged: 2019-11-01 12:10:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 28
Words: 22,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17867006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nautiscarader/pseuds/nautiscarader
Summary: Another hub for my prompts from tumblr, this time centering around The Dragon Prince. Rating varies from chapter to chapter, from G to E.





	1. Rayllum NSFW headcanons (Rayllum, E)

**A = Aftercare**  (What they’re like after sex) 

Callum is extremely afraid he might have done something wrong, so he always asks if he has done everything right, forgetting that Rayla is build from stronger material than most girls. She responds with kisses that silence him and coax him into second round.

 **B = Body part** (Their favourite body part of theirs and also their partner’s) 

For obvious reasons, Rayla is quite fascinated with his fingers, and she does not regret having a human boyfriend at all when he caresses her, proving that one superior skill over the elves. Conversely, for Callum, aside from her voluptuous and more obvious body parts, he is naturally interested in her horns, and discovers that careful massaging the skin around it can very quickly bring Rayla into the mood™.

 **C = Cum** (Anything to do with cum basically… I’m a disgusting person) 

Rayla initially wasn’t very keen on the mess Callum made, and given how eager he was to prove himself at the start of their relationship, he often finished at the wrong moment, and, a result, in a wrong place. But as time went by, she realised the best way to keep him going is to let some of his fantasies come to reality and, as most truths, it was difficult to swallow at first.

 **D = Dirty Secret**  (Pretty self explanatory, a dirty secret of theirs) 

During their travels, Callum has managed to draw one picture of Rayla being naked… and she wasn’t exactly posing for it. When years later she found out she demanded a new one.

 **E = Experience**  (How experienced are they? Do they know what they’re doing?)

Neither of them have been with any other person, and it doesn’t help that they both do have some problems explaining their feelings to each other. But with each kiss and each intimate moment, they get to learn, and they make progress, sometimes, quite a lot of it.

 **F = Favourite Position**  (This goes without saying. Will probably include a visual) 

Rayla prefers riding him, normal or reverse-style, and the last one often turns into Callum’s favourite spooning, when they can let their slightly incompatible fingers intertwine.

* * *

 

I can imagine both of them trying to be very intimate, so all positions where their faces meet, even if their limbs are tangled would do, like mating press or lotus position. Rayla is quite acrobatic, she’d be able to pull it off without any problems. And Callum would have to learn.

 **G = Goofy** (Are they more serious in the moment, or are they humorous, etc)

Callum tries to be serious, and leave good impression, and it is often Rayla who reminds him he has already made so much for her, and finds his attempts slightly amusing. But she only does so after he pleasures her.   

 **H = Hair** (How well groomed are they, does the carpet match the drapes, etc.)   

Initially, Rayla doesn’t care about that, and only after Callum starts going down her, she thinks it would be cute to not only tidy up her bush, but also trim it to some shape. Callum thinks it’s a moon, and only then Rayla realises that she has cut “C” the wrong way around. 

 **I = Intimacy**  (How are they during the moment, romantic aspect…)

Callum makes sure to start each of their sessions, not matter how long or short with lots of kisses. Rayla might not be that much into the mushy, lovey-dovey stuff, but she is not immune to his mouth.    

 **J = Jack Off** (Masturbation headcanon) 

Woken in the middle of the night by strange grunts, Rayla has accidentally saw Callum with his pants down. At that point, she wasn’t sure which girl he was having on his mind, but from now, she was certain who will be on hers.

 **K = Kink** (One or more of their kinks) 

Though it’s a taboo amongst the moonshadow elves, on the nights of the full Moon Rayla likes to get naked and drag Callum outside and do shenanigans with her near-perfect invisibility in a public place, like stimulate him through his clothes, prompt him to love her with his fingers, or simply walk around, letting just his eyes, attuned to her curves, watch her indulging in some semi-public indecency. 

 **L = Location**  (Favourite places to do the do) 

Bed is usually the place, but Rayla does have the propensity to drag Callum out and turn out-door make-outs into something is kinkier.  

 **M = Motivation**  (What turns them on, gets them going) 

Callum definitely wants to prove himself, and, quite obviously, hearing his name on Rayla’s lips in the moment of passion makes him instantly ready for the next round. Despite not learning how to flirt, Rayla quickly figured out what to do to gain Callum’s attraction. A sway of her hips here, a simple gesture of her fingers there, and before she knows it, they go off track for a quickie.

 **N = NO** (Something they wouldn’t do, turn offs) 

Humans and Moon elves probably have wildly different taboos regarding sexuality, so in this case, they might take some time to properly adjust. For example, Callum might be anxious to caress her horns, while Rayla finds it most arousing. On the other hand, Callum definitely uses them when he wants to take get a steady grip, and it turns out it is a no-no.  

 **O = Oral**  (Preference in giving or receiving, skill, etc) 

This is Callum’s forte, he definitely knows which buttons to push in what order, and he is not afraid of putting his fingers together to make some magic. Rayla is somewhat hesitant to return the favour, but she slowly gets to like it more and more.

 **P = Pace**  (Are they fast and rough? Slow and sensual? etc.) 

Callum tries his might to be as fierce as Rayla, but he won’t be able to do that: she definitely dictates the tempo of their love-making. She does like when Callum tries to get purposefully slow, though.

* * *

Rayla definitely prefers faster love-making, but likes when Callum tries to slow her down, and back on track.

 **Q = Quickie**  (Their opinions on quickies rather than proper sex, how often, etc.)

Rayla is much more lenient to do them, pretty much at nay point she can decide it’s time to sit in her boyfriend’s laps and have some good time. Callum is less eager to do them, thinks they require proper buildup, foreplay and such, and by the time he stops arguing about it, Rayla is already bouncing on top of him.  

 **R = Risk**  (Are they game to experiment, do they take risks, etc.) 

Rayla is more likely to experiment, prompting Callum to step up the game. It becomes especially risky when it turns out that Rayla, like some Moon Shadow elves, likes making love by the moonlight, which implies being outside.

 **S = Stamina**  (How many rounds can they go for, how long do they last…) 

Once again, Rayla certainly pushes Callum to the limit here, and more than enough, she does succeed, squeezing another round from him.

 **T = Toy**  (Do they own toys? Do they use them? On a partner or themselves?)

I think toys would be somewhat of a taboo amongst moonshadow elves, but doesn’t stop Rayla from finding some objects that could stimulate her. 

 **U = Unfair**  (how much they like to tease) 

Not that much. Rayla does tend to sometimes tease him whenever turns out she is more in the mood, and that usually does the trick of waking Callum up.

 **V = Volume**  (How loud they are, what sounds they make) 

Rayla is certainly louder, and she is not shy of saying exactly what she wants, where she wants it, and how many times. She also probably finds the human noises quite funny.

 **W = Wild Card**  (Get a random headcanon for the character of your choice) 

Though she tried to hide it to make her maintain her assassin demeanour, Rayla loves gentle caresses, epsecially when Callum peppers her body with kisses 

 **X = X-Ray**  (Let’s see what’s going on in those pants, picture or words)

Before she started dating Callum, Rayla never understood the appeal of lingerie, thinking it’s a bit too fancy and unnecessary, but the first time she realised how much fun the two can have undoing their clothes changed her mind on that.

 **Y = Yearning**  (How high is their sex drive?)

Given the fact that Rayla is a moon shadow elf, she is definitely more energetic when the Moon is on the sky.

Moon is usually up during the night.

You do the math.

 **Z = ZZZ**  (… how quickly they fall asleep afterwards) 

Rayla does that surprisingly often, but that gives Callum more opportunities to cuddle her and caress her hair and horns.


	2. Claudia's potion (Claudia x Callum, E)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by [El_heffe's comments](https://archiveofourown.org/comments/211567388) under my last fic

Claudia's sing-song voice would usually calm Callum down, but as her lips and mouth vibrated around him, the now-adult prince found it more and more difficult to keep his desires at bay. His girlfriend had the same problem; she'd love to continue her oral caresses, perhaps just to test how long can she tease him until he'd give in and ram his cock into her mouth, and spill himself into her belly. As the years went by, she indulged more and more in one her favourite fetish, but sadly, today she knew she will have to end it prematurely.

His trembling knees and legs, as well as his quickened breathing gave her the signal to end the first phase of their date night. She looked up at him, their eyes met, and the divine sight of Claudia in her revealing lingerie, sitting between his legs in the most submissive of poses pushed him over the edge, but she was already prepared for it. In a split of a second, she let go of him and substituted her mouth with a vial, at the same moment when Callum cried her name, emptying his lungs, as well as his balls.

Claudia couldn't help but marvel at the voluminous streams of thick, white liquid hitting the bottom of the glass and mixing with the rest of the ingredients. With her hand on his manhood, she made sure that she milked him of all of young, virile cum. Not because the contraceptive potion needed it - just one drop of one's lover would have sufficed - but ever since the two crossed the borders of intimacy Claudia seemed to have develop a peculiar appetite for her younger boyfriend's seed, which improved the potion's taste magnificently.

She capped the bottle with her thumb, shook it a few times, watching as the liquid inside mixes, and she proceeded to give Callum one last, and the most erotic part of their foreplay. She stuck her tongue out and tilted the vile, letting the gooey, thick mixture drip into her mouth. The same moans that a moment ago drove Callum to his edge now escaped her throat again, this time joined with unmistakable, guttural murmurs of satisfaction when Callum's familiar taste and smell reached her palate.

When the very last drop of the mixture landed on her tongue, Claudia leaned and showed her lover the liquid collected in her mouth, swished her tongue back and fourth a few times, and in one go gulped down the salty, musky and potent drink, which ironically would ensure he would be able to spill as much of himself inside her without any consequences. Claudia hopped onto the bed, and was not surprised to see that her magic worked again, and Callum was ready to give her a taste of his.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Read on that website where people send me prompts and I have gained like ten followers all because of TDP what is going on Azimondius take the wheeeeeel ([x](http://nautiscarader.tumblr.com/post/182964750740/claudias-potion-callum-x-claudia-e-very-e))


	3. Caldia NSFW headcanons (Callum x Claudia, E)

**A = Aftercare**  (What they’re like after sex) 

In most cases, they are too tired to do much cuddling, and Callum likes to fall asleep on Claudia, mostly thanks to her soft breasts. She doesn’t mind, knowing she can play with his hair. 

 **B = Body part** (Their favourite body part of theirs and also their partner’s) 

Claudia is definitely proud of her breasts (and for a good reason, she is a few years older than Callum), and she makes sure to use them as a primary method of bringing Callum into the mood. 

It works.

 **C = Cum** (Anything to do with cum basically… I’m a disgusting person) 

Much to Callum’s excitement, Claudia has developed a taste for Callum’s cum when she took him into her mouth for the first time. And thus, whenever he doesn’t finish inside her, she makes sure to always clean up after her messy boyfriend in the most tantalising and seductive way possible.

 **D = Dirty Secret**  (Pretty self explanatory, a dirty secret of theirs) 

Claudia tried once masturbating not with her fingers, or with toys she owns, but with a montylope horn. And though it has given her a very powerful orgasm, she was pretty much in constant heat for the next three days.  

 **E = Experience**  (How experienced are they? Do they know what they’re doing?)

The two were each other’s firsts, and just like with magic, they both seemed to have developed talent for learn each other. Claudia naturally understand things a bit better, since she is those two years or so older, but, just like with magic, books can teach only so much. 

 **F = Favourite Position**  (This goes without saying. Will probably include a visual) 

They do try lots of creative combinations, so it’s difficult to choose one. Claudia likes when Callum buries his face between her breasts when he pounds her, or when she is allowed to give him a tit-job. Callum prefers taking her from behind, or being taken from behind… dark magic can create so many wonderfully useful things.

 **G = Goofy** (Are they more serious in the moment, or are they humorous, etc)

Since the two knew each other for so long, they do resonate better, and as a result, each can bring the other to laughs quite easily, bringing countless humorous moments into more steamy ones.  

 **H = Hair** (How well groomed are they, does the carpet match the drapes, etc.)

Claudia definitely keep her bush well groomed. One reason is that She doesn’t want Callum to have any problem licking her, and secondly, YOU try to masturbate with petrified salamander’s tail without burning your pubic hair.

Also, she likes when Callum pulls her hair when he takes her from behind. 

 

 **I = Intimacy**  (How are they during the moment, romantic aspect…) 

They both value intimacy enormously. While Callum tries to do whatever he can to create a romantic atmosphere, Claudia can do it effortlessly with her magical and alchemical abilities. Candles, scents, oils, you name it, all to make their evening, night and morning better.

 **J = Jack Off** (Masturbation headcanon) 

Claudia makes enchanted pendants for each other which tell them when the other one is doing it alone so they can join each other, whenever the two are separated. Callum learns that way that his girlfriend is very, very impatient without him around. 

 **K = Kink** (One or more of their kinks) 

While Callum might have aversion towards dark magic, he cannot argue with how useful it can be to spice up their life. As long as Claudia can use ingredients that didn’t harm other animals, he is ready to be subjected to chains, self-moving feathers, or magical protrusions and appendages Claudia can produce. 

 **L = Location**  (Favourite places to do the do) 

Aside from their bedroom, Claudia does like to sneak around the castle and find nooks and crannies where they will fit to do the do, even if it’s just some light groping. 

 

 

**M = Motivation**  (What turns them on, gets them going) 

The fact the two knew each other since childhood makes them a better couple, since Claudia was well aware of his crush on her. And thus, their slight dorkiness is a great fuel for foreplay, which in turn makes the actual love making amazing. Remember, love begins as friendship.  

**N = NO** (Something they wouldn’t do, turn offs) 

While they can go to extremes, they never mean to hurt each other. 

 

**O = Oral**  (Preference in giving or receiving, skill, etc) 

Claudia is certainly the better one at giving. Even without turning her tongue into a reptile one, she can make Callum sing her name every time, and she is not missing this occasion. 

**P = Pace**  (Are they fast and rough? Slow and sensual? etc.) 

Mostly fast, regardless of which one is leading. Claudia definitely likes the aggressive style of riding his cock or his face, while Callum wants to keep up and not let her down. Plus, the faster and rougher he is, the sweeter she moans.

 

 

 **Q = Quickie**  (Their opinions on quickies rather than proper sex, how often, etc.)

The castle proves to be a wonderful place to execute lots of Claudia’s kinks, and one of them is trying to find as many hidden alcoves where the two can fit and do the do. The adrenaline makes it all the better, and Claudia gladly changes long foreplay and caresses for quick and rough fucking.

 **R = Risk**  (Are they game to experiment, do they take risks, etc.) 

HELL TO THE YEAH. Claudia is naturally more eager to try something new, whether it’s natural, or magical. Callum often has to compromise between not disappointing her and not twisting their bodies in some unusual way.

 **S = Stamina**  (How many rounds can they go for, how long do they last…) 

With Claudia’s spells - potentially infinite, though even they know they shouldn’t abuse it, and Claudia has perfectly natural ways of bringing Callum back to form without incantations (it does require a skilled tongue, though) 

 **T = Toy**  (Do they own toys? Do they use them? On a partner or themselves?)

Most definitely. Claudia doesn’t hide the fact that she has learned a thing or two from watching courtesans, and that’s where she got inspiration for making her own toys. Because once you bring magic to bed, it’s a whole new world of opportunities. Magical ropes and chains, clothes that move on its own, stimulating sensitive areas and so, so many elongated object tha may or may not be partially alive.     

 **U = Unfair**  (how much they like to tease) 

While the two are friends, they can easily turn a foreplay into a teasing competition, with their regular and supernatural abilities, trying to see which one can top the other one and dictate the tempo for the evening… or just for one round.

 **V = Volume**  (How loud they are, what sounds they make) 

While Callum tries to be quiet, especially when the two decide to venture somewhere they shouldn’t be to have sex, Claudia has no such restraints. If she is getting pounded by her boyfriend, she is going to announce it to the world, and arouses him even more.

 **W = Wild Card**  (Get a random headcanon for the character of your choice)

Just like her father, Claudia also has a secret compartment in her room where she keeps her toys

 **X = X-Ray**  (Let’s see what’s going on in those pants, picture or words)

Claudia likes trying on something friskier for their nights, and she often wears in underneath her regular clothes, perhaps just to stimulate Callum’s imagination

 **Y = Yearning**  (How high is their sex drive?)

Claudia definitely is the hornier of the two, and so she finds it easy to keep going, while Callum needs at least a minute of breather. But Claudia always finds a way to bring back her boyfriend to form, with or without using magi.c

 **Z = ZZZ**  (… how quickly they fall asleep afterwards)

Callum is usually slightly more exhausted, and he loves falling asleep on Claudia’s bosom, and she likes it as well.


	4. Oat and Hay (Claudia/Callum/Rayla, M/E)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another one inspired by El_Heffe's comment

There is an old children nursery rhyme in Katolis, about a donkey put between a pile of oat and a pile of hay, who couldn't decide which one to eat first, resulting in it getting starved to death. Callum definitely felt like that metaphor of indecisiveness, when he was cornered and confronted by two older girls, eager to settle their dispute once and for all.

And both of them had very strong arguments to convince him. Claudia, the quirky brunette Callum knew since childhood, was kissing him, with her now-naked chest pressed against his, allowing him to fell her voluptuous breasts he so far could only dream about. And if Claudia's kiss hasn't made him light-headed from the lack of oxygen, the the sight of Rayla undoing her clothes as well and shoving her back against his crotch would have certainly done so.

A grimace on the moonshadow elf's signified that Rayla was not particularly happy from the fact that Claudia has snatched Callum's lips first, but she had something better. With a sharp move, she reached her blade, cut off the binding of her underwear, and the very next moment, when she pressed her backside to Callum, the young man could feel exactly how ready Rayla has been the whole time, and judging from the moans spilling from her mouth, she must have felt him too.

But the girls were more in control of him than he thought. Claudia grabbed his left arm and shoved it between her legs, making Callum feel the heat and wetness their long make-out session has produced. Rayla, in slightly less gentle fashion grabbed his right one and forced him to caress her breasts, which, though definitely smaller than Claudia's, seemed to be equally sensitive. Strangely enough, though the girls certainly didn't look eye-to-eye, in this one moment, the two definitely seemed to cooperate, sharing their boyfriend. With Claudia lying on her side, Callum also could have sworn that he spotted Rayla trying to sneak her hand between her legs too, but she was too absorbed bouncing up and down on his cock, now engulfed completely by her soaking folds.

With his mouth kissing Claudia's bosom, his hands working tirelessly to stimulate his two ladies, and the sight of Rayla's ass, it wasn't long until Callum's body began writhing and squirming under the oncoming climax. Catching the last gasp of air, Callum cried their names out, and for the first time since their night began, he found he was able to move his body freely, just when he sat up, covered in sweat, realising where he has been the entire time.

Startled by his cry, Claudia and Rayla woke up as well, both ready to defend their camp. It took Callum a moment to assure them he was just having a dream, and that he would be fine, he just had to sit in quiet for a while. Only when both women have gone back to sleep, he was ready to lie down again, hoping neither of them has noticed the sudden bulge in his pants. A wave of all-too-familiar guilt swept over him, and in his mind, he kept repeating himself that they are his friends, he shouldn't be having such fantasies about them at all!

But those thoughts returned when he tried turning to his side: on his right, Claudia slept facing him, the cleavage in her dress leaving very little to imagine about her bosom, and when turned to his left one, the grey material covering Rayla's ass reflected enough light that she might as well be mooning him.

The young adult rolled to his back, and sighed, simultaneously cursing and praising the difficult age he's been going through, hoping to revisit his dream.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Read on tumblr ([x](http://nautiscarader.tumblr.com/post/182998829365/oat-and-hay-claudiacallumrayla-e-ao3-another))


	5. Stars on the other side of the sky are always brighter (Rayllum, G)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt based on headcanon by Radiantrayllum and kirishimaaaaaaa:
>
>> one night in xadia when rayla, callum, and zym are in a safer area, rayla decides to put out the fire early and watch the stars with callum because she’s excited to show him the constellations. they’re up all night together, with rayla happily explaining all of the shapes and names in the constellations; all of the meanings and deities behind them. callum is really happy to see her let her guard down for once. they fall asleep facing towards each other just as the sun is reaching the horizon.  
> 

\- Callum, why would ever have scales in the sky?  
\- Uh, I don't know. To measure things? Or maybe to make fair decisions?  
  
Rayla considered turning her head again, as she looked at the chart, trying to match the squiggly lines to the stars above her head. But she's been staring at it too long to know that the human constellations made absolutely no sense. Now, granted there were animals, some hideously distorted ones, but also boats, clocks, or furnaces.

There was even a triangle. A triangle. Just three stars, with absolutely no creativity behind it whatsoever.

And then there were typically human things: a woman in chains, warriors with spears, arrows, shields and crowns... actually two of them, one for each hemisphere, as if they didn't have enough wars on earth, and they needed to assert their dominance over the sky as well.

This night, she put out the fire early, just because she was eager for Callum to show her the names of the constellations, and it turned out to be a repeat of what she already knew about most of the humans she has met. Though she was surprised to see that some of the constellations do coincide. The Snake, a vast, long string of stars, stretching from north to south, was also named as such by humans, except they put the head in its tail. Their Little Banther was a Caribou, a Salamander was turned into a Swan... And, as she looked and looked over the map Callum gave her, there was just one thing nagging Rayla the whole time.

\- Callum, where are the bleeding dragons?!  
\- Dragons? Where?  
  
At the same time, Zim and Ez woke up, alerted by Rayla's voice, frantically looking around.

\- No, Ez, it's nothing, we were just stargazing. - Callum responded - I mean, I was stargazing, and Rayla decided to stargaze as well, so I guess now we are stargazing. Both, on each own, I mean. - he quickly corrected himself.

When his brother and the dragon prince went back to sleep, he lay on the ground again, ready to continue explaining Rayla their stars.  
  
\- Well, there is a dragon there... - Callum pointed to the sky, whispering - Can you see it? He's got a tail here, and the two wings there...  
\- THAT's a dragon? - she chuckled - That weeny lizard? Looks like that big momma banther is gonna eat him.  
\- Actually, that is a story behind it, since it was attacking her cub and... - Callum responded nonchalantly, realising a bit too late how he sounded. - Oh, sorry.  
\- Alright, let me show you ours...  
  
Rayla moved next to him, and just like he before, she began pointing to the stars.

\- First of all, we've got four dragons, four! One for each side of the sky, north, south, west and east. And they are huge!

She moved her arm from left to right, almost as if she was waving at someone far away, tracing the vast shapes of each of the creatures.

\- But why are they so big? Where's the place for other-  
\- Because they are protecting them, dummy. - she chuckled - Under each wing you've got smaller ones, like Fox or The Wolves... and there, in the south, is a Phoenix, and in between these two dragons - she pointed to the group of the stars scattered in a long line - You've got geese flying south, and dragons make way for them.  
\- Why are they called that?  
  
As if on command, a single stray shooting star flew right across the very constellation her hand was pointing to, disappearing as quickly as she came to life.

\- See? Another one flew by. And the four dragons, they have a place to visit, their sacred mountain, and it's right...  
\- ...here!  
  
Callum raised his hand to the small, cross-shaped group of stars exactly between the four draconic constellations, just when Rayla did so as well. Their fingers touched, and at the same time, the two turned their heads. For a brief moment, they looked in each other's eyes, watching the faint reflection of the starry sky mingling with an otherworldly gleam neither of them has noticed before. Though, then again, their faces have never been so close before that they could see it...

And when she understood their sudden closeness, Rayla broke the intimate connection, laying her arm down and scooting a few inches or so when she realised her legs was touching Callem's as well.

\- So, uh, yeah, that's, that's about it for the constellations. - she spoke, hoping to sound natural, and keeping her head straight. - Any questions?  
\- What's this one called? - Callum pointed to the five stars underneath one of the dragon's bellies. - It looks like a deer... With a head here, and legs there...  
\- Uh, that's... That's Chair.  
\- Chair?  
\- Chair.  
\- Not a "Throne"?  
\- Nope, just "Chair".  
  
They both lay in silence for a while before they both began laughing. Once again, they turned to their sides to meet each other's radiant faces. And with that image on their mind, they went to sleep, and this time, neither of them minded when their hands touched.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Constellations described in above fic are real (for a certain definition of reality). I based the Xadian sky roughly on Chinese [Four Symbols](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Chinese_constellations) (only one being the dragon). I took the inspiration for other creatures using an excellent, free stargazing program called [“Stellarium”](https://stellarium.org/) which allows you to see constellations from many different cultures. 
> 
> And yes, one of them has a chair.
> 
> Which roughly corresponds with Casiopeia, also portrayed sitting in one. 
> 
>  
> 
> Read on tumblr ([x](http://nautiscarader.tumblr.com/post/183046236565/stars-on-the-other-side-of-the-sky-are-always))


	6. Hold still (Claudia/Callum/Rayla, E)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> another one of El_Heffe's prompts: Callum doing tasteful nudes of his girls.

\- Callum, how long do we have to wait?  
  
Rayla addressed her boyfriend again, in a slightly annoyed voice, and she received the same lacklustre reply as before.

\- Just a moment, I want to do it the best I can.  
  
Callum looked up from his sketchbook to capture his girlfriends' poses for the few final strokes. While Rayla, being impatient, has never been an ideal model, contrary to what her training should have taught her, Claudia could sit for hours and she didn't mind that at all. And Callum would definitely love to sit with these two, savouring the sight of their naked bodies against the red sheets and drapery of their royal bedroom. Claudia's more voluptuous breasts contrasted with Rayla's smaller ones, but that didn't seem be a problem to the Moonshadow elf, proudly exposing her butt to their artist, hoping he would catch every curve and detail.

After more than five years, people at the castle got used to the fact that king's brother had a bit more complicated private life than most, with not one, but two girlfriends that seemed to be polar opposite of each other, and yet were able to find a common ground when Callum was involved. And letting him express himself as an artist by drawing them naked was one of those blissful moments that let the three take a breather from diplomacy and other troubles of the modern, constantly changing world they helped building.

That didn't stop Rayla from being grumpy, though.  
  
\- At this pace, I'm gonna catch a cold... - she grumbled back.  
\- Do you want me to heat you up? - Claudia whispered into her ear, and Rayla saw a very familiar spark in her eye, that, quite frankly she expected to see much earlier.

Callum didn't quite catch Claudia's reply, but the next, loud and unabashedly erotic slurping sound broke his concentration instantly. He looked up, and at first, he wanted to scold Claudia and Rayla for breaking the composition. Only his second thought was that his girlfriends locked their bodies in a tight embrace, making sure he will hear each and every single kiss they exchanged.

\- W-Wait for me!  
  
Callum rushed from his chair, ditching his loose shirt and rushed to the bed.

\- Oh, look who's finally realised what's going on. - Rayla joked, and both women laughed as they watched Callum jumping on one leg, as he tried to get rid of his pants.  
  
Laughs turned into moans when Claudia introduced her fingers to Rayla's pussy, and the elf reciprocated the gesture, while waiting for their shared lover to get ready. They didn't have to wait long: Claudia, being on top, was the first to feel Callum's presence behind them, when he grabbed her waist, and the very next moment, both girls gasped when Callum slid his cock between them and performed his first thrust.

With two women to pleasure, Callum had to work twice as hard, and more than enough had to utilise both his mouth and cock to bring them to a climax at the same time. Of course, neither of them would mind if he only concentrated on one of them, but the sheer idea that their boyfriend didn't want to play the favourites game was romantic enough that they decided to not break his spell.

Claudia once proposed she could almost surely make him grow another penis, after she found that snakes have two, but it was the "almost" part that worried Callum, and ultimately they decided to remain with his more conventional methods of pleasuring both women at the same time.

And this one was just the best.

Before he plunged himself between them, Callum was greeted with the alluring sight of their soaking pussies pressed against each other, and he contemplated for a second if he wanted to disrupt this amazing combination, but his throbbing cock as well as Claudia's and Rayla's needy moans calling him prompted him to rush forward.

Sliding between them allowed Callum to heat both of his girlfriends, and their hands, dancing eagerly around his cock only helped their common cause. And so, just few minutes after he began his thrusts, Callum could notice the difference in tempo of Rayla's and Claudia's moves, and decided to change the tactic.

Given Rayla's complaining earlier, he thought it would only be fair if she got the first taste of him, and he withdrew, diving deep inside her in one go. The Moonshadow elf gasped, breaking her kiss with Claudia, and her body arched, allowing the brunette to sneak her hands underneath her.

Rayla was tighter than Claudia, and if Callum kept his pace, she alone would be responsible for him finishing early, so he knew he'd have to diversify. After a few, steady thrusts, he pulled out, deliberately ignoring Rayla's moan of dissatisfaction, and entered Claudia, getting a sweet, inviting cry in return.

Minute after minute, Callum made sure to pleasure both of his women evenly, reacting to their moans and moves, though as their orgasm approached, their writhing bodies were thrown into a swirl of uncontrollable spasm. Callum himself wasn't far, but he definitely wanted them to feel the pleasure first, and just when he was about to switch hole again, he heard Rayla's cry that shook their bedroom. The Moonshadow elf clutched Claudia's back and was pulled into another kiss, which silenced some of her moans, as well as jump-stared Claudia's climax. Next thing he knew, Callum's cock was coated in two copious doses of their cum, but the women were far from over.

With their lips, both upper and lower, pressed against each other, they rocked their tangled bodies, creating an even more stimulating environment for Callum's cock. The amount of natural lubricant made his job exponentially easier, and just after a few moments of continued thrusts, he cried in his tired voice.

\- Claudia, Rayla, I'm-I'm close, I don't know which one...  
\- Paint us!  
\- Huh?

At first, Callum thought his lovers, satiated with their orgasms wanted to pull a cruel joke on him, but Claudia's intentions became obvious when she rolled from Rayla onto her back, sticking out her tongue invitingly. The lewd meaning of her words suddenly struck Callum, and that pushed him over the edge.

Both horny women gasped when rope after rope of Callum's thick cum reached and landed on them, covering more and more of their naked bodies, much to their pleasure. When the very last drops of Callum's essence dripped to Rayla's abdomen, Callum took another deep breath, looked up, and once again froze in amazement at the sight of his two girlfriends glazed with his cum. Once more, his natural reaction was to grab the sketchbook and capture this vividly erotic scene, but just as he had this thought, the imagery changed.

Claudia always had a bit of fixation on Callum's seed, and she wasn't hiding it, peppering Rayla's chest with kisses that had one more purpose: to clean her off as much as she could. Rayla was a bit hesitant, but after a while she did the same to a few globs of cum around Claudia's breasts, though the brunette took the control again when she pulled Rayla into slow and languorous cum-swapping kiss that culminated with a thick strand of it joining their content faces, as they looked at their tired lover.

\- I... I sometimes wish I could... I could capture those moments, you know. - he wheezed - Like, instantly. - he snapped his fingers.  
\- I could try enchanting your paper. - Claudia began thinking, apparently not aware that Rayla continued her trail across her chest. - But it would take lots of light to properly absorb the image of reality...  
\- But why even bother? - Rayla interrupted - Wouldn't reliving these moments on paper be less fun than, you know, doing it in real life?  
  
The three exchanged knowing looks, nodded, and, following Rayla's idea began creating more unforgettable moments. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Read on tumblr ([x](http://nautiscarader.tumblr.com/post/183193554010/hold-still-claudiacallumrayla-e-ao3-another))


	7. Double trouble, Rayllum, G

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> here’s a small fic for @my-daughter-rayla, based on a prompt they got:
>
>>   
> A rayllum kiddo would be born with both the sky and moon arcanum right off the bat and I wanna fic where these two gotta deal with their magic disaster child who has powers but no way to use them on command they just go on random and emotionally  
> 

Callum opened his eyes, woken up by a familiar sound that he thought by now he would get used to. He dreamt that they were woken up by a dragon's roar when they were still in Xadia, and he had to dash to save both Rayla and Ezran.

But it wasn't a beast he met ten years ago that woke him up. It was his daughter.

A moment after he sat up, he felt Rayla move next to him, and he immediately put his hand over her shoulder and gave her a quick kiss.

\- Don't worry, I got this.

He spoke with a groggy voice, getting only a faint grunt in response. He put on his slippers and walked to their daughter's room. First rays of the morning sun faintly seeped through the window, illuminating the chamber, and the plethora of toys their friends made for the baby. Callum leaned over the crib, ready to once again look into her beautiful, blue eyes, but instead of that, he saw absolutely nothing.

Sarai was still crying, though.

\- Oh, not this again... - he ruffled the blanket in the crib, and started looking frantically around himself when he realised she was gone. - Rayla! Rayla, get up, she's gone invisible again!

A slightly more panicked grunt reached his ears, and he heard Rayla dropping to her knees to crawl around their cottage. Callum did the same, casting some light with his hand to see if any of the toys in the room would move.

\- Sarai! Honey! Come to mama! - Rayla gently waved her hands in front of her - How did she get out of the crib?!  
\- I would like to know how is she invisible if it's not full Moon! - Callum snapped back.  
\- Well, excuse me, I didn't sign up for being a mother of a first half-elf, half-human baby with TWO arcanea!  
  
Rayla roared, but she promptly stopped when Sarai's crying intensified from the other side of the corridor. The two stopped arguing at once, and moved towards the sound of their daughter's voice. Only when Callum shone his light at the carpet, they noticed the odd bulge on it, moving in tune with Sarai's crying, and Rayla was first to clutch their invisible baby.

\- Sssh, sssh, don't worry, mommy is here...  
  
Rayla cooed, as she rocked the baby gently in her arms, and as she did so, her crying stopped, and slowly, inch by inch, Sarai's body became visible again, making Rayla realise she was holding her the other way around the whole time.

\- Oops, sorry, honey.

She turned her around and brought her closer to her, watching as the confused look on her plump face turned into a smile, when Sarai recognised her mother, and started giggling.

\- You made us all very frightened, don't do that... - she spoke softly, putting her over her shoulder to carry her back to her crib.  
\- Do you need me there? - Callum asked, trying to hide a yawn.  
\- No, I'll handle it, go back to sleep.

Callum nodded in response and sluggishly walked back to their bedroom, dropping to the bed instantly. He didn't sleep, though, as a moment later his wife lay next to him, and he automatically put his arms around her in a comforting hug.

\- I'm sorry. - he spoke, giving her a quick consolatory kiss. - I shouldn't have yelled.  
\- I shouldn't either. - she responded - It's just...  
\- Hard, I know.

He opened his eyes, and was met with hers, as she joined him in a silent discussion. They didn't have to say anything, mostly because they've had this conversation a dozen of times since Sarai was born. Neither of them knew they could even have children, and even though the arrival of Sarai was a surprise for them, and it caused many, many problems no one could have prepared them for, they wouldn't have traded it for anything else in the world.

And so, once again, they simply kissed, and Rayla scooted to snuggle with her husband, hoping for a few more hours of sleep before they would have to resume their duties as parents.

But that hope was shattered immediately, when they heard another commotion from Sarai's room. This time it was Rayla who got up first, though not without letting out the tiniest of grunts.

\- Coming, Sarai, I'm coming...

Knowing he'll probably have to get up as well, Callum didn't even bother trying to get back to sleep, and instead, he imagined what new troubles their daughter got herself into. He received answer very quickly.

\- Callum! She's having winds! - Rayla shouted from the baby room.  
\- So? Have you tried massaging her tummy like I sa-  
\- No, Callum, she's having WINDS!  
  
Only now, as Rayla's voice grew louder and louder, the meaning of her words reached Callum, and when he opened his eyes and sat up on the bed, he was met with the sight of their daughter flying around the room, until she landed in his arms, laughing and giggling as if she didn't give her parents another double panic attack.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Read on tumblr ([x](http://nautiscarader.tumblr.com/post/183367592350/double-trouble-rayllum-g-ao3-masterpost))


	8. Claudia/Callum/Rayla NSFW headcanons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> NSFW Headcanons for older Callum/Rayla/Claudia

**A = Aftercare**  (What they’re like after sex)

The girls naturally swarm to Callum for kisses but of course, also to coax him into giving them something more. And regardless if it’s more caresses or more ruthless rutting, they are satisfied. They do like to sleep in one huge pile.    

 **B = Body part** (Their favourite body part of theirs and also their partner’s)

Callum and Rayla definitely enjoy Claudia’s breasts, and they do like to surprise her with double dose of caresses when she least expects it.      

 **C = Cum** (Anything to do with cum basically)

Once again, Claudia is in her domain, able to taste both of her lovers, and usually starting their nights with it. Interestingly, moonshadow elves taste different than humans, as Callum has learned quickly, and his favourite is the combination of both.

 **D = Dirty Secret**  (Pretty self explanatory, a dirty secret of theirs)

Claudia’s got bad influence on the two: ever since she has showed them the forbidden fruit of sneaking to have sex in public, Callum and Rayla had a few near-misses with the guards.    

 **E = Experience**  (How experienced are they? Do they know what they’re doing?)

I’m torn on this, one one hand I can definitely see them all beginners, on the other, it’d be interesting to see two of them welcoming the third one as an initiate.

 

 **F = Favourite Position**  (This goes without saying. Will probably include a visual) 

Callum definitely likes to be able to pleasure both of them at the same time, preferably, sliding his cock between their pussies at the same time. Rayla secretly loves when she is sandwiched between the other two, especially if Claudia wears a strap-on, magical or not. And Claudia… she loves every position she’s in 

 **G = Goofy** (Are they more serious in the moment, or are they humorous, etc)

Claudia and Rayla more than often like to play pranks on Callum, and that often leads the two into bed, though once they are on it, the get serious… unless they start tickle fights.

 **H = Hair** (How well groomed are they, does the carpet match the drapes, etc.)  

Rayla would be more clean-shaven, while Claudia is bushier, and Callum likes the difference between them especially if he’s sliding between two of them.

 **I = Intimacy**  (How are they during the moment, romantic aspect…)

They balance intimacy and unabashed rutting quite well: while the set-up and foreplay take time, and it is filled with gentle caresses and kisses, they can equally fast go to the main event, forgetting about any romantic aspect, just to return to it while the dust settles down.

 **L = Location**  (Favourite places to do the do) 

i feel their chamber is probably the one they like the most, but that doesn’t stop Claudia from telling them to sneak out and experiment in the field.

 

 

 **T = Toy**  (Do they own toys? Do they use them? On a partner or themselves?) 

Claudia supplies them with her collection, and with three people, they find pretty kinky uses for all the regular and magical gadgets. 

 **X = X-Ray**  (Let’s see what’s going on in those pants, picture or words) 

While Rayla never liked lingerie, Claudia made her reconsider it, when she first saw her in it, and ever since, she is a bit less reluctant to wear it, and both Claudia and Callum couldn’t be happier.

 **Z = ZZZ**  (… how quickly they fall asleep afterwards) 

They usually spend way more energy as if there were only two of them, but at the same time, they do fuel each other, especially if Callum is temporarily out, and watches his two girlfriends playing with each other. As a result, even after they are done, they spend lots of time cuddling, and discussing their next day.


	9. In plain sight (Caldia, M/E)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt: Callum/Claudia, cleavage

Sitting in his chair by the long table, Callum tried his might not to look suspicious, which of course, meant that by overthinking his every move, his odd jittering has attracted at least a few weird looks every now and then.

But then again, how could he sit and think straight, when across the table his girlfriend was sending him most arousing signals by gently undoing buttons of her dress, revealing her voluptuous breasts in all of their glory. Her dark coat made it perfect for her to conceal the actions her fingers performed, and only from Callum's point of view one could truly see why the court's mage decided to wear her outfit inside the castle.

Ultimately, Callum had to look away, and concentrate on topics he should have been listening to for the last few minutes. Guilt swept over him, as he realised he put the future of his country, his people and all of their allies aside for a quick glance at his kinky girlfriend's alluring assets.

And yet, as he listened to Gren, translating for general Amaya, he couldn't think of the sight that was just a few inches away from him. He shifted his eyes for just a second and nearly let out a yelp when she saw Claudia, seemingly invested in Gren's speech, moving her finger in a circular motion around her nipple, though again, for an onlooker she might have been just toying with her hair.

But she wasn't, and Claudia knew her boyfriend caught her again, as faint smirk appeared on her face. She didn't meet his eyes, wondering how long will the king's brother last in this state.

It didn't help when Callum had to give his speech, detailing the reconnaissance into Xadia's territory, and Claudia seemed to do everything to mess with his thoughts.

\- ...and so, there's the, uh, this, this narrow passage between the two mounds, I mean mountains, around five miles North from the outpost...  
  
He stuttered when Claudia casually moved her hands, letting his eyes fall directly onto her unusually large cleavage, her fair skin contrasting with her black attire. But it wasn't just how much she was showing him, it was how she was even able to do it. Surely she couldn't have...

Callum instantly looked away, hoping this won't be taken by other dignitaries as an affront, and turned towards the map, when familiar voice made his blood freeze.

\- Your highness? Callum? Excuse me, your Callumness?  
  
Callum slowly turned around, and saw Claudia waving her hand in the air, eagerly looking for his attention. His eyes fell on her, but, since dozen other pairs did so as well, she covered herself, and looked exactly as modest as one should look, sitting in the throne room.

\- Y-yes, Claudia?  
\- Your report doesn't mention anything about deposits of dragon amethysts in that territory. - she spoke, enunciating her words - What do you think lies... underneath it?  
  
The corners of her mouth curled, forcing a few extra beads of sweat to form on Callum's forehead.

\- No, Judging by... what I've seen... so far... There's nothing underneath it.

* * *

 

Half an hour later, Callum's tongue got untied, though admittedly, he wasn't using it to speak. With his nose buried between Claudia's large breasts, the adult prince tried kissing as much of its area as possible, working under the pressure of time. She let out moan after moan, as Callum switched sides, stimulating one of her nipple with his mouth, and the other one with his fingers. He licked, sucked, kissed and bit her, making sure to explore all the styles of caresses and drive his girlfriend to the edge of her orgasm, just like she did with just her honeyed words and few less than subtle moves.

Next to Claudia, on her bed, lay her bindings she took off just before attending the meeting, and as Callum was about to discover soon, this wasn't the only part of her attire Claudia decided not to wear to tease him.

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Read on tumblr ([x](http://nautiscarader.tumblr.com/post/183853548295/claudiacallum-cleavage))


	10. Night shift (Caldia, G)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt: the witching hour

As the clock in the nearby tower began striking twelve, the lonely guard shifted his position. They called it the "witching hour", but compared to what he's seen in the last few years, ghosts waking up just to scare people were nothing compared to dragons and elven assassins.

And yet, his hair stood on his neck when the faintest of breezes gently brushed his skin. He knew it was nothing. A superstition, an instinct that told his brain to react to something that didn't exist, just on an off-chance that it's real.

He turned around and walked to the other tower, patrolling the walls. His eyes moved along barely lit courtyard. Shadows flickered on the walls, imitating the movement of barrels and crates, proving that illusions are just that - nothing more than his imagination.

He stared at the ground beneath him, made another turn, and was met face-to-face with vast, white spectre, floating inches from his body. Its large, glowing eyes burned the hole in his soul, but it was the mouth, twisted in a horrifying grimace, lit with the same, unnatural, yellow light that truly scared him.

His halberd fell to the floor, and its loud, metallic noise finally snapped him out of his paralysing trance. He screamed, and ran for his life down the stairs, never daring to look back at the ghost.

When his screams stopped, joyful laughter filled the courtyard, as Claudia and Callum were finally able to open their mouths and guffaw at the scene they've meticulously crafted.

Callum gently moved his hands, prompting the collected gust of wind underneath the white sheet to float towards him, and as it got closed, Claudia opened her jar to collect the glowing moths that rustled underneath it, creating the unsettling, completely accidental effect of "ghost's" eyes and teeth bulging out.

\- He's not very bright, is he? - Claudia snorted - We made the ghost follow him for the last two minutes, and he never felt a thing.  
\- Okay, that was nice, but what if he fell down from that wall? - Callum asked, trying to prevent new fit of chuckling. - He nearly fainted.  
\- Well, you could catch him with some wind cushion, couldn't you?  
\- I suppose so...  
  
One could argue that scaring your own guards is an activity not fit for king's brother, but at the same time, if that meant spending a night with a prankster extraordinaire like Claudia, Callum was able to forgive himself for that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Read on Ao3 ([x](http://nautiscarader.tumblr.com/post/183861885495/claudiacallum-the-witching-hour))


	11. One more time (Rayllum, E)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt: all night long

Callum crashed onto his bed, taking one deep breath after another, feeling as if he was once again in Xadia, climbing vast rocky mountains, or running away from their enemies.

But he wasn't. He was in his own chambers, lying on the soft bed, with nothing that could endanger his life.

Well, perhaps aside from his ravenous girlfriend who pulled him into another tight embrace as soon as she recovered from her orgasm as well.

Their lips met when Rayla grabbed Callum, putting him back in his rightful place. Their legs tangled, and soon enough, the couple rolled back and fourth on his bed, savouring their intimate connection. Her hand sneaked between their sweaty bodies, though she didn't have to check it - she could feel her boyfriend was ready for her again. Still, it was a courtesy to ask him.

\- Are you up for another round, love?  
\- Give... Give me a minute or so. - Callum huffed, rolling to his back.  
  
Rayla used this moment of weakness to push him to his back and straddle him. He might have been on top for the last two times, but now she was going to dictate tempo of their love-making, or more probable, fucking. His hands naturally gravitated to her hips, stroking her beautiful body, glistening in the moonlight. He wasn't sure if it was her moon magic illusion, or very real beads of sweat after half the night spend frolicking in the bed, but the result was the same, surreal image of her body sparkling as she slowly rode him.

\- I'm not gonna go easy on you, Callum... - she pressed her hands against his chest - Not after that last tease...  
\- I thought you liked it. - Callum smirked, remembering her begging voice that filled his chambers around an hour ago.

In response, Rayla pushed herself deeper onto him, engulfing him with as much of her warmth as possible. While her initial moves were steady, but slow, she now leaned against him, her hips bucked furiously around his cock, his cum from hie previous orgasms serving as a natural lubricant. Though if she was going to deny him his orgasm the way he denied hers before, then Callum had nothing against being on her mercy and screaming for his love to let him cum.

Their lips met again, as the two continued their frantic love making. Neither of them were particularly surprised of this night's outcome and Rayla's borderline animalistic behaviour. It was the full Moon, and in his adult life, Callum has already lived through at least six nights like this, one approximately every month, when his already horny girlfriend became insatiable, draining him of his energy and all of his cum in less than six hours.

But of course, as Summer solstice has passed, nights were only going to get longer, and knowledge of that fact both terrified and comforted him.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Read on tumblr ([x](http://nautiscarader.tumblr.com/post/183862303815/raylacallum-all-night-long))


	12. Reality check (Claudia/Callum/Rayla, T)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt: I might be pregnant

\- This... This isn't a joke, is it? - Callum asked, with his heart beating faster and waves of cold sweat rolling up and down his body.  
\- 'Fraid not. - Claudia answered, exchanging similar, concerned looks with Rayla.

The two lilija leafs in his hand left very little to question. The faint smell of urine, combined with the unnaturally red colouration of their veins where the splash was still visible meant that they were both pregnant. Callum swallowed loudly, and looked up, though he had difficulty meeting either of his girlfriends' eyes.

\- I-I just did the test now, and Rayla...  
\- I was feeling a bit weird since... since the week after the last...  
\- ...The last full moon. - Callum finished for her.  
\- Yeah.

On one hand, they all knew it was a possibility. On the other, magic, potions and abstinence could only protect them so much, when confronted with their insatiable libido, fuelling each other in the moment of passion, and they definitely did not expect that to occur just a year into their double relationship...

The girls twitched and almost shrieked when Callum's body suddenly fell to the ground. They thought their boyfriend has fainted, but then, they both felt his grip on their waists and a moment later Callum placed a single kiss on each of their still very flat underbellies, kneeling in front of them.

\- I'm gonna do everything in my power to make sure you'll be safe and sound, I promise. - he spoke, both to his girlfriends and to his children in their wombs

Claudia looked up and smiled, her radiance causing corners of Rayla to move up as well for the first time this morning.

\- Our children are gonna have wonderful father. - Claudia ruffled Callum's hair, Rayla soon joining her.  
\- And an awesome aunt each. - Rayla winked, before their lips met.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Read on Ao3 ([x](http://nautiscarader.tumblr.com/post/183862872570/claudiacallumrayla-i-think-i-might-be-pregnant))


	13. By the horns (Rayllum, E)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompts: rough, biting pillow and taken from behind

Rayla should have learned by now that she should have been careful about she wishes for. When she told her boyfriend he doesn't have to be that cautious when making love to her, she didn't mean grabbing her by her waist one evening, slamming her on their bed and taking her from behind as if she was a royal courtesan.

However, she couldn't say she was disappointed.

Callum changed ever since they first met. Five extra years and a ton of experience turned him into a handsome young adult that still occasionally turned into putty when she kissed him, or whispered that she'll rock his world tonight. he was excellent at making love, but when it came to setting the pace, usually Rayla had to step in, more than occasionally mounting him to take control. And so, feeling him in charge was the exhilarating and exciting experience, one she didn't know how much she missed ever since they became intimate two years ago.

Rayla let out another cry, wishing she could lean and bite her pillow, just in case it would alert the castle guards. But alas, Callum's hands limited her moves in one very brave way. His strong grip on her horns added to their deviancy, breaking several taboos, and thus, fuelling her passion for more. Not wanting to left her body unsupported, she quickly grabbed the pillow, stuffing her into her mouth, just when Callum dived inside her again. This was not the gallant prince that could spend hours caressing her, singing praises to every curve of her body.

It was obvious, he was a human that wanted to conquer.

And by the moons and stars, she was willing to let him.

She knew some humans and elves liked a bit rougher treatment in bed, to the point of hurting each other and she never understood it, at least not until now. Despite the rough treatment, pleasure was raging through her body as if he was making lazy, languorous love to her just after the sunrise, when they were both half-asleep. And the fact the she was enjoying it was the most bizarre feeling that contradicted everything she knew so far.

And so, the elf had to admit defeat, she opened her mouth, and before she could catch the wet corner of the pillow she was almost chewing on, she let out a cry like never before, her voice trembling and quivering anew when she felt Callum's seed filling her to the brim in a series of weakening, but ultimate thrusts.

Taking one deep breath after another, sometimes even having problems with it, as her body was still squirming, she fell to the bed, unaware what was going around her. But then she felt Callum rushing to her, cupping her face and peppering it with kisses.

\- Rayla? Rayla, honey, tell me I didn't- Tell me I was- Oh, please, tell me you're fine.  
\- Aye. - she wheezed, her lips curling into a spent, but satisfied smile that seemed to have calmed Callum a bit.  
\- Listen, I should-I should've asked you, I mean, I wasn't sure if you were, you know, e-enjoying it, but then you cried at the end, and I was still in you, I couldn't, uh stop really, and...

Rayla let out a chuckle. This was the Callum she knew. She took him in her hands and brought to her, linking their lips in a long kiss for the first time this night.

\- Don't worry, I'm tougher than you think.  
\- And the horns? A-Are you sure I wasn't too rough?  
\- Mh, I'd like a few kisses here and there...  
  
At once Callum sprinted around their bed and lie behind her, spreading her head with kisses as if he was trying to put out a fire. And then, the real medicine came with his tongue, soothing her horns and bringing back the last waves of her orgasm.

\- ...for a whole month, perhaps?  
  
Callum stopped.  
  
\- Er, are you serious?  
\- Have you ever had your horns pulled by a stud taking you from behind? No? Then don't question our form of aftercare.  
  
She closed her eyes and let Callum do his work, until he suddenly leaned over her ear.

\- Thanks for calling me that. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Read on tumblr ([x](http://nautiscarader.tumblr.com/post/183921830845/force-or-bite-the-pillow-for-rayllum-3))


	14. First time (Rallum, E, very E, so much E you need to combine F and L to make another E)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Rayllum first time, before marriage?

\- Don't worry, Callum, it's fine...  
  
Rayla whispered, feeling Callum's hand pressed gently on her waist. His fingers trembled, as he tried to find the right place, but Rayla quickly helped him, hers guiding his to correct spot. They only briefly looked between their bodies, pressed tightly against each other, before meeting their eyes again. As far as Callum's memories go, she never looked so radiant before, though then again, he found himself thinking that every dat now. Her lips were curled into a soft smile, though despite her confident demeanour, she couldn't quite hid the nervousness from him.

\- R-Rayla, I've never...  
\- I know, Callum, I know.  
  
She cupped his face, joining them in a soothing, long kiss that partially calmed his nerves. She let out an approving moan when she felt he even got a bit bolder, tightening his grip on her back, sneaking his hands just a bit below her waist, just when she wanted them to be.

\- Someone is feeling naughty. - she giggled.  
\- Sorry. - Callum's automatic response took over, before he realised how stupid that sounded.  
\- Well, don't be. We're getting married, getting naughty is kinda part of it.  
  
They let out a chuckle before their eyes met again. They breathed for a moment in unison, sharing the same moment of uncertainty.

\- Ready? - Rayla asked, rising her brow.  
\- Yes.

Rayla braced herself, and the next moment, the two were together, as close as they could possibly be, sharing their breath, feelings and intimacy, as they moved in unison.

\- One-two-three-four, one-two-three-four... - Rayla whispered into Callum's ear - See, you're natural at this.  
\- Yeah, but, everyone is gonna look at us dancing! - Callum uttered, looking down to make sure he doesn't mess the steps.  
\- Says the prince of the entire kingdom, completely unaccustomed to large crowds... - Rayla snickered.  
\- This is different, Rayla, this is-

But he couldn't finish what was so different, since the very next moment the room around them spun and he found himself on the floor, and when he opened his eyes, he was met with a grimace on his fiancee's face, lying underneath him.

\- Sorry! Sorry, Rayla, I'm really sorry!  
\- You're sometimes hopeless, Callum.  
  
She giggled, before cupping his face and kissing him, partially to prevent him from sneaking away.

\- Dunno if I'll be able to teach you in a month, though.  
\- Well, if I'm so bad at our wedding dance, then maybe... - Callum shied away for a moment - Do you wanna practice our wedding night?

At first, Callum thought his bold and evasive proposition offended Rayla, but soon her wide-opened eyes turned into a seductive stare, and her arms and legs wrapped around his body, bringing him, somehow, even closer to her.

\- Mhm I'd like that...

Their lips met in a sudden, ravenous kiss, while their fingers (and Callum's mouth) worked on disrobing each other from their elegant clothes. A minute later, her breasts were free, as Callum continued his hungry foreplay, his pants already down and her legs spread to welcome him.

\- ...especially since you could improve one or two things here as well...  
\- What?!

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Read on tumblr ([x](http://nautiscarader.tumblr.com/post/183935218390/rayllum-first-time-before-marriage))


	15. Extra care (Rayllum, E)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For the prompt thing: Rayla kissing Callum's whole body, calling him pretty, taking well care of him. ;3 + "On my face!"

With a wicked sense of satisfaction, Rayla listened to her boyfriend's whimpering, as she moved her mouth against his naked body, leaving agonisingly slow kisses down her track.

His chest twitched almost every time her lips came in contact with his skin, allowing Rayla to craft a mental map of his giggly spots, not that she hasn't found a few of those already. Usually, it was Callum, who started their nights with meticulously long foreplay, but today, the roles were reverse, giving Rayla a wonderful occasion for a payback.

\- Mhm, Callum... You are so handsome and strong...

She placed a kiss on the faintest trace of his abdominal muscles, giggling as he flexed them under her praise. Though he was by no means a mountain of them, he was far from the stick-figure she met five years ago, and Rayla would like to think her trainings with him, both the public and the private one, have helped that.

\- And you are so, so pretty...

She cooed him, as she tugged his pants down, and ventured down his abdomen with her trail of kisses.

\- ...pretty stupid for trying to run up a tree. - she suddenly stopped, pointing to the bandaged leg of his she was trying to avoid. - Don't you know banthers CAN climb? You were lucky Ez was with you...  
\- I-I forgot!  
  
Callum countered with panic in her voice, though Rayla wasn't sure if the prince was nervous from relieving his misadventure, or was afraid Rayla would stop caressing him.  
  
\- I was trying to get those fruits for you, you know they are practically extinct in Katolis...  
\- I know. - Rayla smiled - That was sweet of you.

She placed last kiss onto his lower body, before she had to switch her position, settling between his legs.

\- And I'm gonna thank you for that. - Rayla winked, before she ducked down and closed her hungry lips around his head.  
  
Her four fingers wrapped around his length, feeling him twitch just like the rest of his body. Though Rayla didn't consider herself best at loving him orally, she couldn't deny the effect this had on her boyfriend. With just a few flicks of her tongue, lapping first drops of pre-cum her caresses already produced, he was completely under her control.

Rayla cupped his balls with her other hand, taking great care not to make any false moves, and she quickly decided to use her mouth to do it as well. When her hand stroked him, her lips covered briefly each of his testicles, her murmur adding another layer of stimulation.

She used that detour as an excuse for more licks; her tongue travelled up the ridges of his shaft, coating it thoroughly with her saliva, just before she popped it back into her mouth, reacting to Callum's nagging moans.

Rayla bobbed her head back and forth, as much as she was comfortable with, though even the slightest of her efforts seems to have elevated Callum straight onto cloud nine. She watched him throw his head back, and arch his body, properly showing her his body's potential for athletic skills.

But of course her boyfriend was doing that to prolong his orgasm, something that became glaringly obvious when she felt the throbbing in her mouth and heard his moans that started resembling a warning, mixed with her name.

\- Ra...Rayla, I'm... I'm gonna!  
\- On my face!  
\- Wh-what?  
  
He looked up, thinking he misheard her.

\- On my face, Callum. - she spoke again, pumping her with her hand, and sent him a playful wink.

And it was perhaps that tiny, but bold element which pushed Callum over the edge more than any of her caresses have so far. His hips jerked, and Rayla experienced, for the third time in her life the virility of her boyfriend, coating her face and dripping onto her chest.

Callum was slightly afraid to look at her again, thinking he'll be met with an angry grimace, but this time, Rayla seemed to be enjoying indulging in Callum's kink much more than on previous two times. He was utmost surprised when she brought her fingers, coated with his spunk to her mouth and licked them off, one by one, never taking eyes from her lover.

\- You know, if falling off a tree means I can get this sight, then maybe it's worth a broken bone or two...  
\- Say it again, and you'll be lucky you have two working arms.  
  
Rayla snapped back, making suggestive moves with her arms, though she was still wearing the same sly smirk on her face, as well as few streaks of his seed.  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Read on tumblr ([x](http://nautiscarader.tumblr.com/post/183936173310/for-the-prompt-thing-rayla-kissing-callums-whole))


	16. Smile! (Caldia, E)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Callum/Claudia - Callum always makes the cutest faces when Claudia has her tits wrapped around his dick and he's trying not to instantly cum

\- Patience, Callum. A good mage has to be patient...  
  
Claudia's words, spoken slowly in her alluring tone only made Callum's task more difficult. Her teaching methods were unique, to say the least, and Callum, quite frankly, wasn't sure if what he was doing was even remotely connected to her research, but he knew one thing: it definitely was a test.

With his cock resting between her soft, voluptuous breasts, Callum had to use every ounce of his will ti not finish too early. The problem was, his girlfriend was excellent at taunting him. With an iron around his wrists, Callum could only wriggle in place, while Claudia never broke eye contact with him, turning what could count as a foreplay into an endurance contest.

Somehow, it also felt that Claudia was also able to steer his orgasm away, as if her bosom had the power to repel and attract cum from his balls on the whim. Callum had no idea if that was true, but if there was one dark mage willing to utilise her power for sexual pleasure, it would be her.

\- So long, so thick... - Claudia sang praises, her breath mingling with droplets of pre-cum on his swollen head - But also so pink and so delicate...  
  
She giggled, her lips brushing the very tip of his cock. Callum writhed in his seat, emotions tearing him apart. He wished he could get out of his restraints and do something to make him cum; he imagined grabbing her head and hilting himself in her throat, even though until now he never thought of such ungentlemanly action, but Claudia's teasing made him.

Meanwhile, Claudia was having the time of her life, watching Callum's faces, torn with his desire to come undone. He couldn't throw his head back on that chair; more importantly, two pieces of wood on either side prevented him from turning it as well, and that gave Claudia perfect set-up to make observations on her specimen. Callum has smiled, giggled, chuckled, his voice quivered, but he also begged, whimpered, and almost cried while she caressed him.

There was one missing emotion, and Claudia wanted to capture it, the infinitesimally short moment of pure bliss, where nothing mattered anymore, and everything made sense.

\- Cla-Cla-Claudia!

Callum roared, and just as his body was torn with an orgasm, his vision was filled with white, but not just from his climax, but also from explosion Claudia caused when she pulled the string, making one phial of liquid pour into another container.

When the smoke was blown away, the dust settled, and his body calmed, Callum knew his torture was over, and he was treated with a stunningly erotic sight: long, white ropes of his seed covered Claudia's face, breasts and even hair, contrasting both with her natural colour and the black robes she was still wearing.

But Claudia seemed to have missed the fact that Callum has just erupted all over her, as she hastened to the machine next to her, procured a silvery, mirror-like plate, looked at it with excitation, which faded away as quickly as it appeared.

\- Uh, Claudia...? - Callum asked, trying to turn his head around - Wh-What are you doing?  
\- I wanted to make a present for you. - she sighed, and walked to his chair - You made that amazing drawing of me when I was naked, and I wanted to do something better. And you look so cute when you, you know, come...  
\- And what does this whole thing have to... to do with... - with his hands still tied, Callum pointed his nose to the contraption.  
\- Glad you asked!   
  
Claudia moved the machine to the chair.

\- I wanted to use a flash of light, I used the fiery glow moths to procure it, so that the image of you would be reflected, twisted with the glass lenses and burned in the chemicals sprayed on this plate. - she showed him the metallic object - Only I think I used too much powdered caterpillars... But you can see the edge of the chair!

Callum looked at the weird-shaped object, and only after some squinting his eyes he noticed a smudge in the surface, very much in the shape of the chair's arm.

\- So... that would be like an... an instantaneous sketch? - Callum's eyes widened.  
\- I know, right! Only it didn't work this time.   
  
Only now, when a drop of his cum fell onto the silvery plate, Claudia realised she still had quite a bit of her boyfriend on her. She smiled, kneeled in front of him, fixed her hair, and swept most of Callum's cum with her hand. While still looking at her virile lover, she licked it off her fingers, one at a time, taking her sweet time when doing so. She giggled when she noticed his limp cock slowly came back to life, a few degrees up with each portion of his seed that made it to her mouth, almost as if by magic, though she knew very well it was just her performance this time.

\- Well, then, let's try... fifty percent solution and continue testing.  
  
She put a new silvery plate into the machine, and, when she turned her head, closed her mouth around his cock.  
  


 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Read on tumblr ([x]())
> 
> Also, to answer your question, yes, Claudia pretty much invented daguerreotype for dick picks.


	17. Double vision (Claudia/Callum/Rayla,E)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt: pregnant sex

Callum imagined making love to a pregnant woman might be difficult, but fortunately, he was prepared for that, having already taken a step further.

With his hands, as well as two massive pillows underneath their backs, Rayla and Claudia moved gently up and down, their pussies engulfing his cock from both sides. With their legs tangled over him, his two pregnant girlfriends engaged in the deeply erotic scissoring, simultaneously caressing the man, who put them in their joined predicament in the first place.

Out of the two, Rayla was definitely more surprised and excited, and not just from the fact that she and Callum were going to have a baby at all, but since Claudia's legs sneaked up underneath her bum and she was artificially speeding up her moves with quick bumps.

Their pregnant bellies prevented them from leaning over and kissing each other, but fortunately, Callum was there for them, bringing one of the girls for a quick kiss, and transferring it to the other one next moment. Though he'd definitely preferred penetration, by now he was used to satisfying both of his girlfriends by sliding between their pussies, although of course, their blessed states added a whole new dimension of pleasure.

He was able to see them, their swollen bellies with his children inside them, and that sight alone filled him with pride unlike any other. The girls shrieked when Callum's grip on them tightened, coating his cock with even more of their juices. Unsurprisingly, Rayla came first, dragging Claudia and Callum, who showered himself, as well as his girlfriends' bellies with his seed, proving once again his virility, though by now, no one in the kingdom would doubt that.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Read on tumblr ([x](http://nautiscarader.tumblr.com/post/184007256825/claudiacallumrayla-210))


	18. I declare finger war (Rayllum, E)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompts: on the edge + messy

Ever since their relationship started, finger wars were something of a theme between Callum and Rayla. When the two bickered, the ultimate insult would be to invoke their missing or extra digits. And even though by the end of the day the two always made up with each other and held their hands, entwining their fingers, it stayed with them for good.

But of course nowhere was the silly rivalry more prevalent than in their bedroom, where the could show the mastery of their handiwork by bringing the other two to the brink of an orgasm just with their hands alone.

Eight fingers wrapped around Callum's cock had to defeat Callum's three currently in her pussy, and his thumb on her clit. Both of them worked furiously to make their partner cum, exchanging only quick looks between their bodies.

The problem was, Callum was going to win. With one hand stimulating her insides, reaching places Rayla rarely could feel herself, the other was free to caress her folds and lips, and even without his mouth to lick or suck on them, he was driving her more and more impatient each second, as whimpers escaped her mouth.

Rayla had to cheat, and she even knew how. They both agreed not to use their mouths... on each other. She smirked, leaned against her lover's cock, and opened her mouth, to let her hot breath and Callum's imagination do the rest.

\- Ra-Rayla! - he exclaimed at once, feeling the familiar tingling on his cock - Yo-You promised!  
\- I'm... I'm doing nothing. - she smiled - Got... got my mouth over here...  
  
And to further mess with him she presented it to Callum, swinging her tongue back and forth.

\- R-Rayla!  
\- Come one, Callum - she wheezed, holding her oncoming orgasm - A-Admit it that you-you lost...!

Concentrated on his grimace-stricken-face Rayla didn't notice that Callum has lost, just now. She turned her head, and backed from him, but it was too late, his hips jerked, coating her face in several long, hefty streaks of his seed. She thought that letting go of him would make her fingers less messy, but it meant that his twitching, firing cock covered more of her, reaching her hair and horns as well.  
  
\- Funny, it feels like I've actually won...  
  
Callum smiled, as he watched Rayla struggling to clean her messy make-up, and dived between her legs, to further ascertain his dominance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Read on tumblr ([x](http://nautiscarader.tumblr.com/post/184022697705/rayllum-e-ao3-prompts-ever-since-their))


	19. Comfy (Rayllum, G)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt: I don't wanna get up - you're comfy.

\- Rayla?  
\- Mhm, I don't wanna get up - you're comfy.  
  
The moonshadow elf mumbled, trying to catch the fleeting bits of her dream. With Callum by her side, his pleasant warmth let her live within her fantasy for a few seconds, until his startled voice woke her up for good.  
  
\- R-Rayla?!

She opened her eyes sharply, afraid they were being attacked. She looked around, hands already on her knives, but instead of an opponent, she found Callum, with his eyes wide open, and his arm in a place of her pillow.

Rayla looked at him quizzically, and she understood less and less why he was so confused despite all that happened-

And then a series of sudden, paralysing realisations hit her.

They didn't sleep in their bed.

They didn't own a bed.

They weren't married.

They haven't dated.

They haven't kissed.

They haven't confessed their love for each other under the full Moon after they nearly died for each other defeating a horde of rabid werebanthers.

They haven't cooked breakfast together.

Rayla let out a yelp, dropped her weapons and scooted back, wondering how on earth has she migrated towards him during her sleep, and worse, whether she has said anything to her not-husband.

\- Rayla, I'm so, so sorry. - he started babbling, deepening her confusion - I shouldn't-I shouldn't have slept so close to you, I'm so-sorry.  
\- No, no, it's me... Isn't it?  
  
Rayla raised her brow, genuinely unsure which one of them should be apologising to whom. She then noticed Callum's left arm, and how he was massaging it.

\- Wait, I slept on your arm, didn't I?  
\- Yeah, but that's-that's nothing. - Callum quickly assured her. - My fault, I shouldn't have rolled towards you.  
\- At least now you know how it feels not having your arm. - she chuckled. - So...  
  
She looked away, pretending to be interested in something on the ground.

\- ...did you hear me say anything? During the sleep, I mean, something completely made up, something that definitely wasn't true.  
\- Like that we have been attacked by rabid werebanthers? I might have said something silly too.  
\- Uh, yeah. Something like that. So did I?  
\- And me?  
  
The two stared at each other, meeting their eyes for a fraction of a second, only to shy away, awaiting each other's responses.

\- No. - they spoke at the same time.  
  
Callum's stoic demeanour broke first and he fell into a fit of chuckles, dragging Rayla with him.

\- Well, that's a relief. I can have quite the imagination, you know.  
\- Yeah, I-I get that.  
\- So... how about we make something to eat?  
\- Good idea.

And as Callum walked hastily towards the river for water, and she began unpacking the food from her backpack, Rayla realised something.

They were making breakfast together.

  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Read on tumblr ([x](http://nautiscarader.tumblr.com/post/184024047045/30-5-1-or-2-for-the-fluffy-writing-prompts))


	20. Sweet love (Rayllum, E)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt: creampie

After a long day of travelling in the wilderness of Xadia, there was nothing more relaxing than stepping out of the path to enjoy stream of water gently falling onto your head, cleansing your naked, tired body.

It was even more relaxing if the pleasure was shared.

Rayla was worried that they might not find a proper place for them to make love safely, but fortunately, years of erosion has polished a few rocks underneath the waterfall, so that Rayla felt completely safe sitting on them with her naked bum, almost exactly at the height she and Callum desired. With her legs around his waist, and their lips linked in a seemingly never-ending kiss, the couple celebrated their almost-fifth anniversary not with a party of friends, but in the wilderness, giving in to their hormones calling.

Droplets of water cooled their heated bodies, allowing the two horny youngsters to go on and on, though admittedly, Callum's pace was far from the fastest. He enjoyed making slow, sensual love to his girlfriend, watching as her face twists in a grimace of pleasure when he drags her to the edge, just to purposefully slow down and let the ride begin anew. And even though she called him names after that, Rayla secretly loved it, as she was already preparing a revenge for him when they do return home.

The waterfall gave the two some privacy, partially hiding their bodies and muffling their cries, though as of right now, Callum seemed to be trying to rival water crashing onto the rocks with his own voice.

\- Rayla! Rayla...! Oh, moon and stars, I'm coming!  
\- Keep... keep it, Callum! - she cried, tightening her grip on his shoulders.  
\- Ca... Can I....  
\- It's not full Moon, of course you can, silly! - she cried in desperation, wanting to feel him inside her.  
  
And as she pulled him into a kiss, she got exactly what she wanted. His hips jerked, sending first batch of his warm cum inside her, starting her orgasm in turn, which milked him for more and more of his seed. The two stayed locked in their wet embrace, enjoying each other's warmth and the intimate connection, until Rayla broke their kiss and gently pushed him back.

\- Wanna see your prize?

And before he replied, she grabbed his cock, gently pulled him out, and spread her legs, so her lover could see the effects of his work. And sure enough, after another spasm of her inner muscles, first glob of his cum gushed out, followed by several more, until a steady trickle of Callum's virility flowed down the rock she was sitting on. She dipped her finger into her opening and brought his seed to her lips, letting moan after of satisfaction, as she tasted her lover.

\- Mhm... such a good creampie...  
\- Creampie? - Callum raised his brow - Oh, yeah, I guess, it looks like a cream flowing out of pie...  
\- Huh? How do you call it then?  
\- We...  
  
Callum shied away, handing her a towel, before he answered.

\- I've heard some men calling it a... a jelly tart.  
\- A what? - Rayla nearly slipped from her make-shift love-making spot - Why would you call it that?  
\- Cause-Cause... You know, this part looks vaguely triangular...

He dragged his finger around her trimmed bush, tracing the edges between her sex and her legs, making the shape as he spoke.

\- ...and if you take a jelly tart, and you bite one of the corners, and the jelly isn't solid yet, it, you know, flows out...  
  
His yes met hers, and for a moment, he thought she found his explanation sensible. But then, she burst into laughter, jumping to her feet and back on solid ground.

\- Oh, you humans... What is wrong with you and the obsession with the jelly tarts?  
\- O-Okay, I admit, the Xadian terminology is a bit better, but...  
\- What if you get a drought one year? Half of your language would be gone!  
\- Okay, that's not fair. - Callum argued back - And... don't you like it when I call you that?  
  
Still laughing, Rayla stepped forward and cupped his face.

\- I do, Callum, I do.  
  
She gave him a kiss, but promptly broke it, when realisation hit her.

\- Wait, you were calling me that BEFORE we started having sex, does that mean you were thinking about...  
\- No! No! - Callum raised his hands in defeat - I swear, I don't, I didn't, I never- That's why I said that SOME men call it-  
\- You are a pervert, Callum. - she spoke with a pretence seriousness in her voice - And that means... from now on... You're on a no-sugar diet.  
  
She put last piece of her suit back on, and left her half-naked boyfriend still in water, giggling behind his back, wondering what other confectionery names will they come up with now.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Read on tumblr ([x](http://nautiscarader.tumblr.com/post/184032229485/rayllum-shower-waterfall-maybe-creampie))


	21. Nutrition (Rayllum, G)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt:spit or swallow

\- Shpit, or shwallow?  
  
Rayla's eyes widened as she spoke, her mouth full of the gooey, salty liquid, giving Callum towering over her one heck of conundrum.

\- I... I don't know!  
  
He shuffled through a small book, frantically comparing leaf he was holding in his hand with every other he has seen so far.

\- Uh, you know what? Spit.  
  
Rayla leaned and did just that, spewing the half-chewed berries onto the ground, washing her mouth with a few gulps from her waterskin. She threw an angry stare at him, which only worsened when he opened his mouth again.

\- Uh, actually, they may be not poisonous.  
\- At this rate we'll starve in these woods. - Rayla barked back. - I though you were supposed to be mister smarty pants with nose in books?  
\- I thought you were supposed to know that without any books! - Callum cried back.  
\- I know my way around plants and animals, but only those that grow on Moonshadow elves territory. - she stomped her feet - There's a fish that Sunfire Elves eat, which is incredibly deadly, unless you remove one teensy bit from it, heck if I know which one!

The two groaned and sat by the weird, dry-looking tree.

\- Okay, I'm gonna go back to that bush to see if there are any more of those berries. - Callum spoke apologetically - Maybe you'll have better luck with animals?  
\- Aye. - she nodded. - And... sorry I got angry.  
  
She turned her head around, meeting his face just inches from her, so close, that their noses almost touched.

\- Yeah, not my proudest hour either. - Callum scratched his head - Guess people are angry on empty stomach.  
\- Okay then, it's settled. - she jumped onto her feet - Come on, Zim, maybe you'll help me strike a few birds with one lighting, wouldn't ya? 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Read on tumblr ([x](http://nautiscarader.tumblr.com/post/184041395085/rayllum-spit-or-swallow))


	22. Full Rayla (Rayllum, E)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompts: mating/in heat + bite marks

\- Rayla! Ra-y-Rayla, stop!  
  
Callum tried not to raise his voice too much, as his girlfriend dragged him up the stairs to her chambers, taking two steps at the time. As soon as she closed the door behind them, she pinned him to the wall, locking him in a long, hungry kiss, to which Callum could respond, but only until he ran out of air in his lungs.

A few minutes ago, he was reading in the library, when a mysterious hand reached from the shadows and snatched him into dark corridor. For once, Rayla seemed to have used all of her assassin knowledge, though in this case, her motivations were entirely selfish. Once her boyfriend was safe in her hands, she pushed him to her bed, and jumped over him, just in case he decided to escape. Her blade shone brightly for a moment, and before Callum could do anything, he felt her lips on his chest that was now completely exposed to her.

He reached into his pants, just so Rayla wouldn't have to use her knife anywhere near his crotch, but as it turned out, she was already one step ahead, pulling all of his lower clothes in one go. And just when Callum was about to ask what got into her, she dropped her clothes to the ground, and her blades shone again, reflecting the pale moonlight from outside. He wasn't sure how could he missed that, given that his girlfriend of five years always became a bit hornier around the full Moon. He could only blame himself for not sticking his nose out of the books more often.

Just to confirm it, Rayla's skin flickered, as she became partially see-through, though only for a while,as Rayla definitely wanted Callum to have proper look at her body. Before Callum could say how stunning she looked, she was already on him, locking their lips in a deep, ravenous kiss, while her hands pinned his to the bed, and she ground herself into correct position. Callum shivered when the tip of his cock brushed her lips, and only now he could experience how excited Rayla was to spend night with him, as she already coated him with copious amount of her juices.

\- Rayla - Callum spoke - Maybe we should...

But Rayla already knew perfectly well what she wants. She once again grabbed his arms and pinned them above his head, grabbed a rope from her table and in a quick move, tied him to the bed, immobilising him for good. Callum wasn't exactly surprised - it wasn't the first time Rayla played that way in her bedroom, it was just the odd fever in her eyes that made Callum slightly anxious.

She leaned over him, gave him another kiss, and with a low growl, she put her arms on his chest, as she sunk down onto him in one move. The warmth and dampness of her pussy surrounded Callum, forcing him to arch his body. If Callum though his girlfriend was going to tease him, he was sorely mistaken. All Rayla wanted was to quench her thirst, and with more and more of Callum filling her, she was feeling better and better.

Each time she bounced up and down, she let out a very primal cry, responding to Callum's slightly more feeble ones. The ferocity of her bounces only increased, and soon Rayla had to lean onto his chest, just so she could move only her hips, engulfing Callum's cock completely each time. With her head closer to him, Callum could hear her low grunts, and as she closed her arms around him, Callum was ready to hear her cries soon enough.

He didn't expect bites.

Muffling her moans, Rayla sank her teeth into his shoulder, which, surprisingly, did not hinder Callum's moves, as few and feeble as they were in contrast to Rayla's furious bucking. As if to make up for him, she kissed the same spot, leaving a mark there regardless if she bit him or not.

Rayla's raw, animalistic behaviour drove Callum wild as well; he wished he had his arms free, just so he could grab her and take the initiative, before their orgasms consume them... He felt the familiar, throbbing itch alongside his cock, and was ready to scream her name, when he found out he can close his arms around her back. As it turned out that Rayla didn't make that good job tying the knot around his wrists, perhaps just so she could get to satisfying her needs as soon as possible.

Rayla yelped when she felt Callum's tight grip on her, when he rolled her to her back, grabbed her legs and pressed them against her body. The two lovers met their eyes and noticed the same peculiar, fiery spark in the reflections. Perhaps it was that bite Rayla gave him that set a very primal notion in him, but that made Callum even more eager to repay her.

His hips moved furiously fast, he smashed himself deep inside her with each push, until he let out a final growl and collapsed on top of her, listening to her cries of satisfaction. Their lips found each other once again, and the two continued breathing the same air for quite some time, while Callum's hips worked spilling his cum inside her.

There was one more thing to do, and Callum was not afraid to try it. He pressed his lips against her shoulder, sucking as much air as possible, an using just enough of his teeth to leave a hickey exactly like the one she gave him. He let go of her tired legs, making them entangle with his, after their passionate frantic rutting.

After more slow kisses, Callum fell asleep in her arms, unable to brush away the nagging feeling he forgot about something, promising himself he'll try to look it up in the morning when he returns to his studies.

Unbeknownst to them, Callum left one more love mark on Rayla, though she hasn't learned about it until the next full Moon, when, like all other female Shadowmoon elves, she expected to become horny again, but her body was no longer in need of it, at least for the next eight months or so.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Read on tumblr ([x](http://nautiscarader.tumblr.com/post/184043014270/rayllum-matingin-heat))


	23. Inclusive OR (Claudia/Callum/Rayla, E)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Spit OR swallow

On occasion, Callum wasn't sure if Claudia's ideas should classify as amazing, or insane. The dark mage on occasion used her powers to borrow virility from various animals, but tonight she has outdone herself, though she did that to solve a persistent problem in their unusual relationship once and for all.

Despite her happy-go-lucky nature, some testing was needed, and as a result, Rayla and Claudia gladly participated in it, performing her examination in long, slow licks or pumps, and for once, they didn't have to share.

Until today, Callum didn't know that snakes had two cocks, didn't know it was even possible. He also didn't know what Claudia was going to infuse him with, when she grabbed his cock and balls and started chanting, while her boyfriend protested loudly, as purple fumes clouded his crotch. But when his heartbeat returned to normal, and he felt not one, but two mouths caressing each of his penises, he suddenly lost rights to complain.

The sudden change in his anatomy meant he could also experience both styles of his lovers' oral skills. Claudia was faster, swallowing more of his left cock in each turn, while Rayla was a bit more cautious, though with Claudia around, she couldn't help but give in to the competitive spirit. Claudia pulled him out stroking his cock while she bent down, covering his testicles with equal amount of saliva. On his right, Rayla was a bit more meticulous, taking long, slower licks alongside his other shaft, ending with just of his tip in her mouth.

And suddenly, Callum realised the genius of Claudia's discovery: at the same time, Callum wished both girls could simultaneously keep doing their job and perform like the other one, creating a mother of conflicts of stimuli. He thought Rayla was bobbing her head back and forth, but she was just dancing her tongue around his tip. Then he could swear Claudia was placing butterfly kisses alongside his length, but she was deeproathing him, so much so her eyes were bulging out.

To make matters worse, at some point, the girls switched sides, just after Rayla used the moment of weakness when Claudia had to take a breath, and she snatched both cocks with her swift hands. The women exchanged pretence angry looks that only fuelled them into giving more and more to their desire and bring their boyfriend to his peak.

Fortunately, Callum wasn't far from it. With two beautiful women he's known for years, giving quite literally two hundred percent, he lost it in record fast time. He even dropped his gallant behaviour and pressed his hands to the back of their heads, pushing them forward, when two streams of his virile cum started filling their mouths. Callum wasn't sure if it was part of the spell that made his biology a bit more anguine, or was it just an effect of both of his girlfriends sucking him at the same time, but he felt his orgasm were also longer and heftier.

There was just one more part of the problem left to solve. While Claudia found it perfectly normal and sexy, Rayla wasn't that keen on playing with Callum's cum, but now, both girls found a perfect solution. Rayla quickly leaned over her girlfriend, and soon their lips met in a long, erotic kiss, as Claudia cleaned the moonshadow elf from Callum's orgasm, filling their room with loud, smacking and slurping noises. She also made sure that their lover could watch long, white strands joining their mouths before Claudia would catch them mid-air as they were about to break apart.

\- O-Okay, Claudia, I.... I have to give it to you, that was... that was pretty amazing. - Callum wheezed, sliding down the wall he has been shoved to.  
\- That was amazing? - the two women stared at each other with lecherous smiles on their faces - That was "cool" at best.  
\- Callum, what you will do to us is going to be amazing - Claudia continued.  
  
The girls giggled and ran to their beds, embracing themselves in the familiar position, giving Callum the alluring view of their wet pussies pressed against each other. But for once, he wouldn't have to choose, and could satisfy them both in equal amount, and that was worth collapsing from exhaustion any day.

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Read on tumblr ([x](http://nautiscarader.tumblr.com/post/184066840960/claudiacallumrayla-94))


	24. Thunderstorm (Rayllum, E)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt: thunderstorm

The heavy droplets of rain banging on the rock created a unique, soothing melody, acting like a background for the two lovers who only listened to their own moans and cries. The occasional, distant thunders punctuated the tempo, bringing slow rhythm to their heated activity.

Callum wasn't sure why he liked making love to Rayla in that cave, located just an hour of walk outside the city's walls. Maybe because doing it in the wilderness felt invigorating, as they were free of any onlookers... or maybe the rocky walls reminded him of many, many days they spent in Xadia those four years ago, trying to find a good camping place for the night.

Rayla let out a moan, tightening her grip on Callum's back, as he gently pushed her up again. His mouth wandered around her neck, peppering her with kisses, while she repaid him with soft cries seeping into his ear, together with occasional suggestions.

\- Ngh.... Callum...

She threw her head back, allowing her lover to continue his journey between her breasts, as much as their joined bodies allowed him to. Her position, together with her hands pulling his shoulders forced Callum to realise she was in a mood for change. Callum quickly grabbed her waist and lowered her down onto the pile of their clothes, watching as her face brightens.

Though he liked making love to her when she was sitting in his laps, nothing could beat the sight of Rayla with her hair haloed around her head when she lay on their bed. The elf let out another soft moan when her boyfriend kneeled between her legs, as he didn't want to put to much pressure on her body, given the texture underneath their clothes.

Callum grabbed her legs, put them on his shoulders, and he pushed himself in, just as another thunder rolled outside the cave. Without the frame of her bed, Rayla only had one stalagmite to hang on to, and as a result, she had to disperse some of the energy that's been building up in her loins through her mouth, letting cry after cry, as her body arched and writhed.

Sweat appeared on Callum's forehead as he continued his job, watching Rayla's face torn with more and more grimaces. The rain outside turned into a proper downpour, and when Rayla cried his name clearly, despite pleasure overwhelming her mind, another loud "crack" of lighting filled their ears.

Even with her legs resting on Callum's shoulder, Rayla arched and jumped into his arms, back into the even more twisted version of their initial embrace. Their faces were inches from each other, both gasping, and exchanging quick kisses, as they both tried to outrun the other one. Rayla closed her arms around his neck, staring into his eyes, silently counting seconds down to their peaks.

And then, her vision was filled with pure white, and she suddenly couldn't hear anything, though she wasn't sure if it was thanks to her orgasm, or the lighting that struck the very edge of the cave's entrance with deafening roar that also muted Callum's cry. All she knew was that she was falling, basking in the glorious moment of discharge and fulfilment, until her sight and hearing returned and she could see her lover lying on her breasts, breathing heavily as he recovered from his climax.

Their bodies were still twisted in their carnal embrace, Callum's hips continued to twitch, flooding her with more of his seed each time, and soon enough their lips found each other again, joining the two in a long, soothing kiss. Rayla turned her head, listening to the much softer sounds of passing rain, and breathed in the familiar smell of forest after rain.

\- I wonder if that happens to all creatures with sky arcanum... - Callum murmured, nesting himself between her breasts.  
\- At least now we know what to do if farmers complain about droughts...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Read on tumblr ([x](http://nautiscarader.tumblr.com/post/184129702630/rayllum-thunder-storm))


	25. Top of the world (Caldia, E)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What's the most daring bit of sneak fucking Callum and Claudia have done?

It was insane. Dangerous. Borderline sacrilegious. And yet, Callum couldn't gather enough willpower to stop it from happening, though to be fair, very few men could, with Claudia bouncing furiously on his cock. As if to make her lewd pose even more erotic, she rhythmically swayed and arched her body, presenting her full, voluptuous breasts just inches from Callum's mouth, only to to straighten herself back a second before his lips would close around her nipples.

The worst thing was, she didn't even pretend to keep quiet. Yes, her moans might have been feeble, but as they echoed in the spacious throne room, Callum could feel the arms of the golden chair vibrate underneath his skin in sync with Claudia's vocal chords.

Callum wondered if his brother would punish him for allowing his fiancee to rut him on the throne of the king of Katolis. The thing was, with Claudia's wet pussy around his cock, Callum felt like the king of kings, and with each mewl and cry spilling from her lips, he was pretty sure he'd soon leave his earthly form and ascend to the pantheon, high above any mortal crown.

A beaming, wild smile was plastered all over Claudia's face. The thrill and excitement of making love in such public place drove her already wild libido to the extremes, only deepening her desires for the forbidden. Compared to this, a quickie in a broom closet on the opposite site of guards' post seemed mundane and boring. By doing in the center of political life of Katolis, and other parts of human and elven world nowadays, they marked the place as their own, almost claiming the world as well.

Claudia let out a cry and threw her head back, observing as columns suddenly grow from the ceiling and shot upwards to the ground. Callum's strong grip on her thighs kept her in place, but it was that little change of perspective that pushed Claudia to the limit. When she blinked, they were no longer alone; a huge crowd of nobleman, kings, queens and princes cheered the two, discussing Claudia's and Callum's style of love-making, and praising the adult prince's virility.

Claudia blinked again, but this time her vision was filled with pure white, she felt shivers and spasms radiating through her body. Her cry filled the air in the throne room, mixing with Callum's broken groan when he slammed her wide hips on his cock one last time, emptying his balls deep inside her.

As she came back to her senses, Claudia took one deep breath after another, stuck in her position, and wondered if the guards have heard them. Or maybe they thought it was King Ezran and his sweetyheart, utilising some of their royal privileges? Either way, the only other sound she heard was Callum's heavy breathing, occasionally interrupted when his hips jerked, filling her with more of his potent cum.

Without any trouble, Claudia leaned back onto him, locking her arms behind his back, as she brought his lips to her in a long, sensual, and breath-taking kiss. Out of all the places around the castle they've made it in, this was the most exciting and daring. Claudia's body moved in rhythm of Callum's, until their slow, carnal twitching subsided, leaving the two in a deep, intimate embrace.

\- Let's go back to your bedroom, okay? - Claudia looked between their bodies - Before... you know, it gets a bit dirtier.  
\- Oh, right.

As she slid off his cock, Claudia used her panties to temporary stop Callum's cum from leaking, giving her boyfriend chance to clean the golden throne from any signs of activities. Honestly, Ezran probably wouldn't be mad at Callum for having sex in his throne. Unless he learned what Claudia would do next with the royal sceptre.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Read on tumblr ([x](https://nautiscarader.tumblr.com/post/184873262470/whats-the-most-daring-bit-of-sneak-fucking-callum))


	26. A tea for three (Callum/Claudia/Rayla, E)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompts: sex pollen + Rayla being in the middle of a human sandwich

In the middle of the night, a sharp cry pierced through the air, as Rayla was no longer able to contain the pleasure burning within her. She arched her body and let out a wail, as her orgasmic high consumed her for the third time in the last twenty minutes, leaving her an even more of a quivering, writhing mess than she already has been. But she was far from done, all thanks to her two energetic lovers.

Claudia's strap-on, equipped with a fake cock made form rare, magical obsidian than was simultaneously both rock hard and flexible under teh slightest touch, filled her to the brim, leaving Callum to satisfy her back entrance, a job he was performing as admirably as ever. Neither of he two humans knew exactly what drove them to the spontaneous sex marathon that put Rayla in between them, but at some point, hen they simply couldn't stop themselves from diving into their friend, they both started to suspect something magical was afoot.

But it mattered not for now; the three young adventurers had only one thing on their mind, and it was to give their Moonshadow elf as much pleasure as possible, and aside from the impaling her every few seconds, they made sure to complement the pure rawing by caressing her and soothing her body. Rayla was able to rest on Claudia's vast bosom, occasionally sucking on her nipples, while the human sorceress often interrupted her to kiss her modest breasts as well. Her neck and shoulders were peppered with butterfly kisses from Callum, if he wasn't at the time huffing from the physical challenge Rayla subjected them to. But it was her sex that got most attention. Both Rayla and Callum sneaked their hands to perform as much of their own magic around her clit and folds as they could, and even though their moves were uncoordinated, it only added to the crazy, hazed rendezvous they were having.

With Rayla's body pressed between Claudia's and Callum's, she felt as she was levitating, bouncing up and down whenever their lovers pushed forward. The other end of the magical strap-on stimulated Claudia's pussy the same way as hers, and with help from Rayla's fingers, there was a chance that this time, Claudia would reach her peak with her girlfriend. Sensing this, Rayla cupped her face and brought her lips to hers, a second before two moans started sipping into their mouths, and their bodies quaked in unison, coating their fingers with copious juices.

Callum, for once, was the last to climax; his two moaning, shivering girlfriends collapsed onto him, and that literally pushed him to the edge, and he came, filling Rayla's ass with jets of his warm cum. The three quivering lovers jerked in unison for quite a while, exchanging hasty kisses, feeling that the next round was just around the corner. But first, both Callum and Claudia had to confront Rayla.

\- Rayla... - Claudia huffed, reluctantly breaking the kiss - That tea... it had something in it, didn't it?  
\- Why don't you ask Callum? - Rayla raised her brow - I brewed him a tea from elvish maca roots when we were in Xadia once...  
  
Callum's face, already red from exhaustion, suddenly got more crimson, and his eyes widened, when he remembered the peculiar taste was still lingering in his mouth. Vivid imagery of Rayla bouncing on his cock, trying to milk him of all of his seed, and them getting pressed against their makeshift bedding, as Callum rammed himself inside her came back, as he finally understood what made them so horny.

\- Wasn't easy growing it in this climate. - Rayla added, with an unmistakable pride in her voice - But I guess it was worth it, wasn't it?

She turned her head, addressing Callum, but her boyfriend was looking at Claudia, with a sly smirk on his face. The next thing she knew, Rayla was pulled into the air, and four hands turned her around, this time facing Callum, or rather his cock, now free of the skinned bladder he was using for hygiene protection. CLaudia kept a strong grip on her hands, twisted to her back, while Callum's fingers closed on her horns, giving Rayla the answer she was looking for.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Read on tumblr ([x](https://nautiscarader.tumblr.com/post/185183968505/claudiacallumrayla-aphrodisiacsex-pollen))


	27. Six sentences prompts II (varies)

 

\- I had this dream where you kissed me, and I kind of want to try it now.  
  
Callum blinked, waiting for all the words of Rayla's proposition to sort themselves in his head.

\- Uh, d-do you have those dreams often...? - he asked, raising his brow.  
  
His eyes widened a bit, when Rayla moved closer to him, trapping him between her arms.

\- Nah, that was the first one.  
  
She cupped his face and brought his lips to hers, feeling the trembling of his that slowly vanished as their kiss deepened. After a few seconds, she backed, breaking the kiss, only to find Callum's face completely red.

\- A-and? - he stuttered, drooling over himself - How-Was I as good as in the dream?  
\- No, that Callum was better - Rayla giggled - But we have lots of time to practice. 

 

 

* * *

 

 

\- Bite my neck and fuck me harder!  
  
Rayla's sudden cry at first startled Callum, but when he saw the spark in her widened eyes, he knew she wasn't joking. There were a couple of quirks to making love with an elf, and evidently, this must have been one of them. Trying to not get out of the rhythm of bucking into her, Callum took one more look at his girlfriend, receiving another moan and a confirmatory nod. He leaned onto her, and as he dived inside her, he closed his mouth against her neck, letting his teeth graze her skin.

In turn, he received the longest and deepest of wails he's ever heard, at the same time when Rayla's legs and arms closed around his body, and her pussy spasmed, trying to milk him of his cum. But Callum was far from being done, and now that he knew her new kink, he suddenly felt braver to explore it.

 

* * *

  
Callum/Claudia - “I want you to cum all over my face.“

\- I want you to cum all over my face.  
  
Though she loved long dresses and fancy lingerie, sometimes Claudia was as straightforward as it could be. Half an hour before, when they start making love, she spoke a simple "Fuck my face!", and that utterly non-magical phrase put Callum immediately under her spell. He grabbed the back of her head and began his work, listening to the muffled mewls and moans that would have spilled from her mouth, if his cock wasn't in its way. And now, when he was just seconds away from his climax, he was given another order. Claudia opened her mouth and closed her eyes, panting, while she listened to Callum's cracking voice, as she pumped him. She was rewarded just a second later, when streaks of gooey, warm cum covered her face one by one, until very few facial features could be seen from underneath the thick layer of his seed.

When he stopped painting her white, Callum fell back, marvelling at his glazed girlfriend, and even though he was the dominant one tonight, somehow, it felt that Claudia was still pulling all the strings.

* * *

  
Callum/Claudia - “Was that okay?”

\- Wa-Was that okay?  
  
Callum's voice cracked when he looked into Claudia's eyes, watching as they widen in realisation of his actions.

\- I-I mean, I'm sorry, I've never done it before, I-I don't know if it-if I should have...

But the astonishment on her face turned into a wide smile the second when Claudia saw how nervous he was. She cupped his face and brought his lips to her, cutting his babling and tightening their embrace. Callum tried moving his hand from her waist, or, to be more price, a strategic point of no return separating her back from her behind. But Claudia promptly stopped him, putting his hands exactly where they were when he automatically grabbed her, unsure how to start their dance.

\- It was more than okay... - she whispered in low, sensual voice, which may not have calmed him completely, but certainly made his heart beat faster.

Their cheeks became a bit more red, and with that, the two flustered youngsters resumed their practices.

* * *

  
"You found me crying on the kitchen floor in the middle of the night surrounded by a shattered jelly jar."

\- Come on, Callum, you have to move on...  
  
Rayla tried dragging her boyfriend out of the kitchen, but he desperately clutched to the stone oven, crying at the sight that engulfed in front of him. The stone floor was covered in red liquid, slowly seeping from the cracked-open carcass lying unmoving, its fate sealed for good.

\- It's just a jam-jar, Callum, you guys have like a whole pantry of those!  
\- But it was my favourite, and I wanted to make jelly tarts... - he wailed.

Rayla sighed, and dropped his legs to the floor, defeated. She looked at bait, and for a quick moment, the two stone-cold, grumpy faces understood each other perfectly.

 

* * *

 

rayla, claudia, and callum "you’re driving me crazy" prompt

\- You’re driving me crazy!  
  
Rayla's body writhed and squirmed, but that only fuelled the passion of her two lovers who kept tight grip on her. With Callum on one side and Claudia on the other, they took care of the moonshadow elf body, giving it a royal treatment. Their mouths were closed over their nipples, and their free hands swarmed around her dripping wet sex, caressing as much of her as possible. Her pussy was stretched with one finger each, and the two humans pumped her in turn, adding one more every few minutes, wondering how much love would push Rayla over the edge.

 

* * *

 

Wake up In the middle of the night and have sex (then go back to sleep) rayllum

Callum should have been used to this by now. Ever since they settled together, Rayla was able to show affection for him any time, and the occasional quickies were the most common form of letting the horny elf release some of the pent-up steam. But four times in one night was a stretch even for her. She was bouncing up and down on his cock, mewling and wailing, as she drove them both a straight path to another orgasm. And when it hit her, it took Rayla only a minute to recover, before she kissed Callum on the cheek and went back to sleep, as if it was just a midnight snack, leaving her panting boyfriend more and more perplexed.

Callum looked outside the window. It was a rather cloudy night, but the young man was sure that when the full moon would sneak from around the heavy clouds, Rayla would wake up again, needy as always, and drain him of his cum for the fifth time that night.

 

* * *

 

sex with clothes half on/panties still on Rayllum/ formal wear

Callum didn't know what drove them to doing so. Perhaps it was the atmosphere of the ball, maybe it was just a bit of punch they both had, or maybe it was the sight of Rayla not in her casual clothes, but radiant dress that turned her into an even more stunning lady. But regardless of what drove the two young adults into the side chamber, the results was the same. Rayla lifted her dress, pushed her panties aside, and sat in Callum's laps, moving up and down as he filled her with his cock with quick moves. He buried his face in her half-exposed bosom, admiring how his girlfriend looked like tonight, her unusual attire only fuelling his passion for her.

The only thing better than their shared climax was that Rayla decided to keep most of it inside her, sliding her panties over her filled pussy, wondering if knowledge of that will prevent Callum from hiding his erection when they'll dance together.

 

* * *

 

Callum/Claudia/Rayla - “Use your hands on me —” and “Use your mouth more…

\- Use your hands on me!  
\- No, use your mouth more!  
  
It was sometimes difficult for Callum to satisfy both his girlfriends' needs. Both Rayla and Claudia were often horny at the same time, and even if one was slightly less inclined for love-making then just a few heated kisses was enough to ignite the spark again. The girls were quite possessive of their magical boyfriend, often competing over who's gonna be pleased by which part of his body. His cock, his mouth, his fingers... The adult prince grew up to be quite the ladies' man, and the two certainly didn't lose a second after he climbed into their shared bed. And ultimately, there was no need for fighting. After all, the next night they could easily swap places.

 

* * *

 

 

  
Callum/Claudia/Rayla - “That’s it ~ Good boy…”

\- That’s it~... Good boy...

Though Callum was skilled with pleasing his ladies, with his hands tied behind his back he could do very little than to succumb to the pleasure their four hands and two mouths were giving him. His body writhed and jolted while Claudia and Rayla trying kissing each other with his cock between them, or when one of them bobbed her head alongside his shaft, while the other complemented the work by kissing or licking his testicles. And hearing them call him "a good boy" paradoxically put an end to his good behaviour streak; Callum's orgasm was sudden and plentiful, as he filled Rayla's mouth so much it spilled, and the moonshadow elf required immediate help from her human girlfriend to clean up the mess. Of course, ending their foreplay prematurely meant he was now demoted to a "bad boy", but somehow, Callum was looking forward to the punishment.

* * *

  
Rayllum bj& facial, - Cum all over my face, Callum!

  
Rayla’s prolonged moan made Callum shiver, and not just because of the lust dripping from her voice. With his cock in her mouth, the vibrations were a thousand times more powerful, and combined with her tongue, rolling around his twitching head, have really put the young mage to the test. The corners of her lips curled, as she heard his whining, impatient cries; she might not liked dealing with an outcome of a blowjob, but she learned quickly it's the best way to put him under control. Lost in the pleasure herself, she almost missed the twitching of his head, and just when he was about to cry his lungs out, he took him out, and moaned

\- Cum all over my face, Callum!

And the prince was glad to follow her orders, painting her thoroughly white.

* * *

  
Callum/Claudia “Mmm… you taste so good baby. ”

\- Mmm… you taste so good baby.   
  
For the first time, Claudia was seriously afraid someone might catch them, when another loud moan escaped her lips. When Callum dragged her into an alcove out of nowhere, lifted her long dress and dived between her thighs, she couldn't do anything but let her ravenous boyfriend have a quick drink of her juices as a prelude to what might have come later anyway. His sensual voice, much lower now that he was an adult, drove her crazy, and only made her blissfully ignorant of their surroundings. They were still in the courtyard, an empty one, yes, but still in the open. But when his tongue dived between her soaking folds, reality stopped mattering anymore.

 

* * *

 

rayllum mating press

\- What... What is this position ca-called a-again?  
  
Rayla's voice quivered, as her body quaked and writhed every time Callum dived inside her. With her ankles and wrists tied to the bedframe past her head and horns, Callum had an unobstructed view of her holes and her naked body, and he was using this opportunity to its full extent. His hands were on her thighs, further pushing them against her body, and at some point he jumped from his knees to his feet, without skipping a beat, as he continued making frantic love to his newlywed wife.

\- Ma-mating press, I-I thi-ink! - he cried, and almost fell onto her as his orgasm consumed him, dragging Rayla with him.  
\- Good... good name...   
  
Rayla looked at Callum's face, illuminated by the moonlight, felt his hips working, shooting his cum deep inside her, and kissed him, wondering what their future will bring them.

 

* * *

 

  
"Where have you been hiding all of this?" Rayllum

\- Where have you been hiding all of this?  
  
Rayla's eyes went wide and she looked up at Callum, noticing a subtle smirk and blush on his face. She looked back at the package she uncovered, trying not to drool too much. And then, and important question rose to the top of her mind.   
  
\- Has Claudia seen it?  
\- No! Of course not! - Callum quickly replied.

A sudden pang of pride swelled inside Rayla's heart. She licked her lips, opened her mouth, and tried the delicious taste.

\- You know, you shouldn't have hidden those tarts from me - she spoke, still chewing the sweet treat - We're supposed to have no secrets.  
\- I know, I wanted to have a surprise for you.   
  
Callum leaned and gave her a cherry-flavoured kiss.

* * *

  
rayllum public sex

\- Ray-Rayla... We-We shouldn't...  
\- Oh yes! Yes we should!  
  
Rayla's loud, ecstatic voice carried around, making her boyfriend even more worried than before. On one hand, he knew they might get some leeway: he was the brother of the king, and together Rayla, nowadays called Lady Rayla, were those responsible for uniting humans and elves four years ago. On the other, they were making love on a hill just a ten minutes away from the city's walls, and while it was true that no one was around, they were clearly in the open, covered just by the tree's spacious branches casting shadow on them.

Rayla clearly cared about none of that. She rode her boyfriend without a care in the world, keeping her hands on his naked chest, and revelling in the movements of his hips, filling her to the brim with each push. There might have been a small crowd around them, and she would gladly proclaim her love for him, both in words and action, milking him dry while another orgasm tears through her body. And honestly, was there a better thing to do on a sunny, lazy afternoon like that one?

 

* * *

 

Callum/Claudia/Rayla “I just want to wrap my pussy around your cock.” and “I just want to wrap my ass around your cock.”

\- I just want to wrap my pussy around your cock!  
\- And I want to wrap my ass around your cock.!  
  
Even though they outnumbered him, Rayla and Claudia often found themselves at Callum's mercy when it came to his preferences of love-making. While the two kissed and caressed each other's body, they definitely had craving for something more rough that only the adult prince could give to them. But Callum took extraordinary amount of time between their sexes, pressed against each other in the form of the most appetising sandwich, caressing all four of their holes, presented for him at the same time. His fingers, mouth, tongue, and little gusts of magical air he was making with the same hands took care of all of their most delicate points, driving the two crazy.

\- Let's see which of these deserves my cum tonight... - Callum said, listening to his girlfriends shouting arguments one over another, his unexpectedly dominant tone only making them more impatient.

 

* * *

 

  
Rayllum getting caught/ or trying change back without anyone noticing  
  
There was nothing better than a long, soothing kiss after passionate love-making. In a seemingly never-ending moment, Rayla and Callum breathed the same air, while their naked chests still moved up and down, calming their bodies from simultaneous orgasms that tore through them.

Conversely, there was nothing worse than realising they only had seconds to put on their clothes, as they heard voices calling for Callum from the corridor. The not-so-young prince jumped to his legs, trying to collect the discarded pieces of clothing the two lovers didn't care when they were disrobing themselves off them. Rayla was in a bit more privileged situation, on a moonlight night like those, she could simply vanish, making it lok like Callum was alone in his room.

He closed all the buttons of his shirt just before the voice of his brother reached him, and he knocked on his door. Callum sharply opened it, welcoming his brother with a would-be-casual smile. Ezran and Bait looked up and down at him, then at each other.

\- I'm not gonna bother you tonight, we think.  
  
He spoke and walked away as if he didn't have any business at all, leaving Callum in a massive state of confusion. And only when he turned around, he noticed Rayla's purple panties proudly hanging from the chandelier like a trophy, which explained where they landed when Callum tore them from her an hour ago.

* * *

  
Rayllum bath sex, "Let's do it in the bathroom, you can be as messy as you want"

The continuous, rhythmic splashes of water around their bodies reminded Callum of times they have shared on their journeys. What began as swimming lessons for Rayla, often accompanied with kisses, turned into complete frolicking in the lakes they camped next to, and if the landscape allowed it, even proper love-making. And so, when Rayla suggested to her boyfriend that they do that in the castle's bathroom, he was initially sceptical. After all, it was a near-public place. Only when she whispered into his ear that she'll let him be as messy as he wants, he agreed.

Rayla's promises weren't empty. Callum breathed, looking in awe at his fiancée, whose belly, breasts and face was covered in long streaks of his cum. Rayla took a moment to catch a breath after her orgasm as well, but needed another one to dive underwater, only to emerge completely clean, the underground river's waters cleaning her instantly.

\- Let's do it again, I told you you can be as messy as you want, and I reckon this was nothin' compared to your fantasies. - she winked, caressing his testicles.

* * *

  
Rayllum. Callum plays a game with Rayla to see how loud he can get her to make noise while they go at it.

  
With each passing minute, Rayla was regretting challenging her boyfriend to a game she was sure she was going to win. She was biting her lip while a piercing wailing moan was trying to erupt from her mouth, which would announce her loss to the potential onlookers. When she bet Callum she would be able to withstand his love-making, she was sure he was going to pin her to his bed, and though he was an excellent lover, she was able to contain her pleasure from just raw fucking. But Callum's fingers were truly magical; he danced them around her swollen, wet lips, dived between her folds to stimulate her inner walls, and massaged every single nook and cranny his fingertips could trace. All that she needed was a spark - a literal one, the tiniest one he created between his fingers that pushed her button in just the right way, so that her body arched and twisted in convulse, while her lungs emptied into the air above.   
  
\- You and me. Bedroom. NOW.

Rayla grabbed his shirt and dragged him from the empty-looking castle courtyard, hoping her voice hasn't alerted anyone, though deep down she knew she has lost.

* * *

  
rayllum Lapdances

Callum honestly wasn't sure how to react to Rayla's behaviour. He didn't expect her to show up in a much more sensual, though not obscene clothes, much more airy and ornament, completely different from her assassin outfit. But it was the way she moved, dancing with him. Though this time, he barely did anything; he was forced to sit on a chair in the middle of the ballroom, while she moved around him, and he did his best to keep from staring at the curves of her ass, now visible and pronounced more than ever, thanks to the multitude of sequins reflecting the lights around.

And the fact that there were two dozen or so people watching them made him even more aware of every muscle of his body, especially the uncomfortable feeling between his legs. Though he momentarily forgot about everything, when after making a whole lap around him, she cupped his face and kissed him, ending the spicy dance that made his blood simultaneously boil and freeze.

\- What... what was that about? - he asked her later, when the crowd focused on something different than the two young adults.  
\- What? Didn't you like it? - she raised her brow - It's a traditional Moon dance.   
\- Moon dance?  
\- Well, duh. - she groaned - You stay in the middle, and I move around you...  
  
She began moving around him, staring him in the face.

\- ...and I keep rotating myself, so you see the same part of it all the time, like with the actual Moon!  
\- Oh. - Callum blinked - That's actually very romantic...  
\- Well... - Rayla shied away for a moment, before she put her hands around his neck - It is romantic if a girl faces you with an actual face... and if she shows you her bum, then...  
\- Then what? - Callum asked, his voice cracking.  
\- ...then that pretty much means I told everyone that we are more than a thing.   
  
And before he could react, she pulled him into another deep kiss that put goosebumps all over his skin.

 

* * *

 

Rayllum from behind

Rayla let out short, quiet moans, while her body moved with each of Callum's slow thrusts. And though she certainly enjoyed it, she was definitely craving something a bit rougher treatment... She turned her head around, meeting her boyfriend's eyes and his concentrated grimace on his face.

\- Huh? Is something wrong?  
\- Callum... - she smiled - You don't have be so delicate...  
\- B-But this is, you know, doggystyle...  
\- And have you tried banther-style? Have you heard how loud these can go when they fuck? I swear I've seen one break down entire tree when the male pushed the female...  
\- Okay, I get it...  
  
Rayla sent him a kiss and lay her head on the pillow, anticipating Callum's stronger move. But instead, the hair on her neck stood up when she felt him approach her, and whisper into her ear.

\- And do you know what human-and-moonshadow-elf-style looks like?  
  
And before Rayla could answer to her boyfriend's cryptic proposition, spoken in a slightly cocky tone, she got the answer. Callum rammed himself inside her, filling her to the brim in a single move, and Rayla arched her body, not just because to of the sudden surge of pleasure, but also because her delicate lover closed his hands on her horns, using them unceremoniously as reins. Though she tried using her arms to secure herself, she soon found out, that Callum was in control of her body's shape as he properly rode her from behind, wishing he had four hands to caress her exposed breasts, bouncing with each thrust.

As Callum proved his virility Rayla turned into a moaning, wailing and whimpering mess, as the waves of her orgasm tore her body. And if she had any tree to secure herself against, she had no doubt their passion would be strong enough to make it fall.

* * *

  
rayllum lazy sex

Rayla thanked Callum for his diving lessons, as her training allowed her to withstand more and more time without air, and that skill became instrumental as their relationship progressed. She was gladly losing her mind while their lips mashed together in prolonged kissing session in which the two could finally take a breathe after years of adventuring, sharing their air for up to three minutes or so.

But the relaxation didn't end there. Their naked bodies pressed against each other gave their hands multitude of ways to caress each other, making the foreplay as long as they wished. The glade their found on the outskirts of the county was a perfect, secluded place only they knew about, and they both secretly wanted to settle there, away from the hubbub of civilisation.

And the not-yet-married couple already was practising daily; with Callum's hand between her legs, the young adult prince was slowly coaxing his girlfriend into a bit more substantial love-making, though with her fingers around his cock they both knew their foreplay was going to take forever. 


	28. Morning kiss (Rayllum, E)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt for Rayllum month, sunrise kiss, and a random anon that got into my inbox

\- R-Rayla?  
\- Did you expect someone else?  
  
Rayla's frisky tone stirred the memories in Callum's mind, but it was the next few gentle licks of her tongue that truly woke him up. His body jerked and his back arched when Rayla's warm, wet mouth closed around his head, and her four fingers caressed his length. Though she wasn't particularly fond of oral sex, she had to admit there was something very primal and animalistic about it, when his taste and smell filled her mouth and nostrils. And seeing Callum on her mercy was only adding to the excitement.

Callum kept gasping, and observed how the situation would unfold. Rayla's eyes were closed, as she focused herself on her task, though once she heard her lover's voice, she looked up, meeting his eyes. Though his vision was still hazy, Callum saw the same, familiar carnal gleam in her eyes he saw the night before. If he had any hopes his ravenous girlfriend would be satiated after their lengthy love-making, he was evidently wrong.

Without taking her eyes from her boyfriend, Rayla continued her caresses, stimulating as much of Callum's cock as she could, savouring the musky, strong taste he produced. Her lips curled into a smirk when she heard him whimper, and from the uncoordinated twitching and spasming of his body, she knew he was close.

Bracing herself, she took him just an inch or so deeper into her mouth, and in return, she received not just the prolonged groan consisting of her name, but also a dollop of warm, sticky stream of cum pouring into her mouth, that seeped down onto his cock when it became too much for her to swallow.

Rayla was quite proud of herself, as the thin orgasm of his truly proved she has sapped him of his juices the night before, making her morning task a bit easier. Once she let go of him, she only needed to lick his cock once to catch the missing globs of cum, and after that, she ended her morning performance with a kiss to the top of his now-limp cock.

\- Is... is this how all mornings will look like from now on?  
\- Only if all nights will.  
  
Rayla smiled and crawled over him, until her thighs were around his head, and a first drop of her liquid heat reached his mouth. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Read on tumblr ([x]())


End file.
